Not a Replacement
by Keikoku Yuki
Summary: "Kau perlu tahu…" tambahnya dengan suara pelan dan kalem. Kurasakan nafas hangat senpai meyapu kulit leherku. "Orang yang paling kau cintai itu, bukan yang mengundang decak kekagumanmu, membuatmu terkesima, dan lain sebagainya. Melainkan seseorang yang bisa membuatmu menangis saat dia mengatakan bahwa dia akan serius dengan orang lain" Final Chapter update! Thanks for your support!
1. Chapter 1

**.**

**.**

**Not a Replacement**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Plot of this fanfiction by: me**

**First Quarter: Ilusi**

**.**

**.**

**Imayoshi's Pov**

"Imayoshi-san, aku tidak ikut latihan hari ini…"

Aomine lagi. Aku mendesah berat. Saat pertama kali diangkat menjadi kapten tim dan mengetahui bahwa sekolahku ini berhasil merekrut Ace dari Generation of Miracles, kukira aku akan mendapatkan bidak yang rajin berlatih dan gila bertanding. Siapa sangka yang kudapat malah rekan yang malasnya minta ampun dan sangat sok. Yah, bukan berarti aku kecewa. Lagipula dia memang dan tetap hebat walaupun tanpa berlatih. Itu yang penting.

"Aku sih bisa saja membiarkanmu membolos Aomine-kun, tapi kau tahu kau harus punya alasan untuk ini…" jawabku pelan. Wakamatsu yang mendengar—lebih tepatnya sengaja menguping—pembicaraanku dan Aomine menggerutu dengan suara keras. Sepertinya dia sengaja agar Aomine mendengarnya.

"Kapten, yang benar saja!"

"Tolong tenang, Wakamatsu. Aku sedang menelpon…" jawabku cuek dengan senyuman yang aku tahu membuat dia bertambah sebal. Aduh, punya anggota tim yang seperti dia dan Aomine memang menyusahkan. Mereka berdua agak sulit diatur. Wakamatsu—Center berbadan besar ini bukan hanya kuat di lapangan. Ia termasuk ngotot dalam berdebat bahwa sejenius apapun Aomine, tetap saja adik kelas kami yang masih kelas satu itu harus berlatih lebih rajin. Wow, aku cukup terkejut saat menyadari bahwa Wakamatsu mungkin punya sisi yang cukup perhatian pada latihan tim walau dia terlihat sangat individualis. Kalau dia kapten mungkin Aomine dan dia sudah baku hantam.

"Ah, aku harus membeli kumpulan foto Horikita Mai terbaru. Katanya kalau aku tidak cepat-cepat aku bisa kehabisan. Oke?"

Hanya itu dan telepon dimatikan. Khas Aomine. Yah sudahlah, pelatih saja tidak marah untuk apa aku membuat susah diri sendiri dengan membesar-besarkan hal ini…

"Maaf! Aku tidak bisa menghentikan Aomine-kun! Aku benar-benar minta maaf!"

Wakamatsu menoleh ke balik punggunggnya dengan sebal. "Sakurai! Hentikan meminta maaf untuk dirinya! Kau ini bodoh atau apa?"

"Ma-maaf…"

Sakurai Ryo. Adik kelasku sekaligus teman sekelas Aomine. Rambutnya yang coklat dan halus terlihat bergoyang saat ia berkali-kali menundukan kepalanya meminta maaf. Siapa yang menyalahkan dia sih?

"Sakurai, ini bukan salahmu. Jadi berhentilah meminta maaf, bisa kan?" aku tersenyum sembari mengusap rambut coklatnya. Hm, untuk ukuran anak laki-laki dia punya rambut yang sangat halus.

"Ah, iya. Ma-maaf, Imayoshi-senpai…"

Nah, dia mengatakannya lagi. Anak ini benar-benar lucu. Entah kenapa dia takut sekali padaku, Wakamatsu, dan Aomine. Yah, untuk Aomine dan Wakamatsu sih sebetulnya aku tidak heran. Tapi aku juga? Yang benar saja. Aku kan tidak pernah menindasnya atau apapun.

"Sudah, sudah. Ayo semua, kita mulai pemanasan!"

**.**

**.**

Kalau melihat barisan anak baru yang masuk klub basket tahun ini, jelas saja para kakak kelas akan sangat memerhatikan Aomine. Dia bahkan sudah menjadi bahan perbincangan saat pelatih baru mengatakan berhasil membujuknya untuk setuju masuk Touou. Yang paling menarik perhatian kedua, mungkin, Momoi Satsuki. Laki-laki normal manapun pasti akan tertarik melihat manajer baru kami itu. Cantik dan bertubuh ideal. Kemampuan memasaknya parah, tapi selama itu tidak diketahui, rasanya tidak akan ada yang menolak untuk langsung menjadikannya istri.

Yang jelas, di antara semua anak baru itu, jelas seorang bernama Sakurai Ryo tidak akan terlalu menarik perhatian. Tinggi tubuh yang hanya rata-rata dan wajah yang cenderung manis untuk seorang atlet basket. Jika dia menarik perhatian, yang ada malah membuat orang meremehkannya. Well, bersyukurlah dia karena diberkahi kemampuan three point yang sangat bagus dan membuatnya cukup berarti di tim.

"Nice shoot, Sakurai!" aku menepuk punggung anak itu saat dia berhasil—untuk kesekian kali—mencetak three point. Beruntung memiliki dia di tim-ku dalam latih tanding ini. Wakamatsu yang dalam janken sebelumnya terpisah menjadi kelompok putih, menggerutu sebal karena gagal mem-block shoot Sakurai.

"Terima kasih, senpai…"

Bukankah harusnya aku yang berterima kasih? Kan dia yang mencetak nilai untuk tim kami.

"Sama-sama…"

Aku memutuskan untuk tidak menganggap itu hal besar. Mungkin dia hanya senang dipuji. Iya kan? Terlebih… aku jarang memuji orang. Aku tahu beberapa juniorku sering membicarakan betapa aku pelit memuji. Hm, salah mereka juga. Aku tidak menemukan hal yang bisa kupuji dari mereka. Atau mungkin standarku sudah sangat naik ya karena memiliki rim inti seperti Sakurai, Wakamatsu, dan Aomine?

"Hei! Kalian! Bisa serius tidak?" Wakamatsu membentak salah satu anak kelas satu yang disertakan di timnya dengan galak. Bahkan bunyi decit yang ditimbulkan gesekan sepuluh pasang sepatu basket di lantai gym ini terdengar seperti musik nina bobo jika disandingkan dengan suara galaknya.

Aku mendribel bola dengan cepat dan melakukan cross over saat kudapati salah seorang anak kelas satu di tim Wakamatsu menghadang dan mencoba men-steal bola. Ah, ini mudah. Hanya dengan feint tingkat amatiran—dalam arti aku tidak serius, bukan aku ini amatiran—aku berhasil mengecohnya dan melewatinya. Teriakan marah Wakamatsu entah kenapa terdengar menghibur.

"Hentikan kapten, bodoh!"

"Baik!"

Seorang anak kelas satu dari tim Wakamatsu datang menghadang lagi. Kali ini badannya cukup besar. Lebih besar daripadaku malah. Tapi basket bukan sekedar ukuran fisik. Buat apa badan besar kalau tidak punya otak dan bakat?

Dengan mudah aku melewatinya. Cukup mundur sedikit dan melakukan turn over yang sangat baik dan—voila—aku bebas lagi. Aku berlari ke arah ring dan melakukan lay up.

"Kyaaaa!"

Teriakan dari pinggir lapangan dimana beberapa anak perempuan biasa menontonku berlatih—betul, diriku; biar begini aku cukup populer—dan keributan dari beberapa anggota lain menarik perhatianku seketika. Awalnya kupikir apa yang telah kuperbuat sampai mereka berteriak begitu. Aku kan hanya melakukan lay up biasa. Tapi rupanya semua bukan tentangku.

"Sakurai, kau tidak apa-apa?" Wakamatsu dengan cekatan menghampiri junior favoritnya itu. yah, sebagai junior klub, Sakurai memang yang terbaik di antara yang lain. Kemampuannya bagus dan dia pandai memasak. Dia juga hormat pada kakak kelas. Tidak heran, Wakamatsu yang biasanya cuek khawatir juga melihat keadaanya.

Sepertinya anak besar yang menghadangku barusan salah bergerak dan secara tidak sengaja malah jatuh menindih Sakurai yang saat itu melakukan screen. Benar-benar tolol.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Sebagai kapten, mudah bagiku mendapatkan akses untuk melihat Sakurai yang sebelumnya dirubungi oleh anggota tim lain.

"Ah… yah… kurasa begitu…"

Sedetik setelah ia berkata begitu, darah mengalir ke pipinya. Lukanya pasti tertutup poni makanya tidak terlihat.

"Kau berdarah. Pergilah ke ruang kesehatan. Oi, Momoi di mana?" seru Wakamatsu sambil mencari-cari.

"Momoi pergi ke tempat Aomine. Mengurusnya," jawabku santai sambil mengulurkan tangan membantu Sakurai berdiri. Aku sedikit terkejut karena walau terlihat mungil, Sakurai ternyata cukup berat juga.

"Aku saja yang membawa Sakurai ke ruang kesehatan. Kalian lanjutkan berlatih. Cari saja penggantiku dan Sakurai untuk sementara, Wakamatsu…"

"Ah, ya…"

Sepanjang perjalanan ke ruangkesehatan, Sakurai tidak banyak bicara. Ia diam saja sambil terus menekan pendarahan lukanya dengan handuk kecil. Aku menggandeng tanganya karena takut ia jatuh jika lukanya menyebabkan pusing atau apa. Luka di kepala cukup fatal.

"Sepertinya dokternya sudah pulang…" aku menghela nafas panjang sesaat setelah membuka pintu ruang kesehatan dan mendapati ruangan itu kosong. "Yah, sudah. Aku saja yang ambil obatnya. Kau duduk saja dulu, Sakurai…"

Dengan patuh Sakurai duduk di salah satu kursi sambil menungguku menemukan obat luka di lemari obat. Setelah menemukan semua yang kucari; cairan antiseptik, kapas, obat luka, dan perban, aku menghampiri Sakurai.

"Ayo, kita bersihkan lukamu dulu…" Aku membantunya membersihkan darah di lukanya dengan carian antispetik dan bantuan kapas. Aku tahu itu perih sekali karena dia meringis sedikit setiap kali kapas yang kutekankan pelan-pelan kapas itu menyentuh luka di dahinya.

"Ma-maaf, aku jadi merepotkan…"

Ia tampak berusaha sangat keras saat mengatakannya. Matanya terpejam rapat sementara ia menunduk dan mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain tersenyum melihat itu. Kenapa ada anak selucu ini yang jadi atlet basket ya?

"Berhentilah meminta maaf saat kau tidak melakukan kesalahan apa-apa, Sakurai…"

"Ah… Eh… Maaf…"

"Kau baru saja mengatakannya lagi…" Aku menyeringai. Wajahnya tampak memerah karena malu.

"Eh… Oh… Anu…"

"Sudah. Aku yakin kalau ini diteruskan kau akan meminta maaf lagi. Lebih baik kau angkat kepalamu. Susah buatku membersihkan lukanya jika kau menunduk begitu…"

Masih dengan wajahnya yang manis itu bersemu, dia mengangkat kepalanya. Dia memandangku. Ah… apa ini perasaanku saja atau memang pandangannya… mengisyaratakan sesuatu. Sepasang bola mata cokelat itu memandangku dengan… aneh. Dan yang lebih aneh lagi, aku tidak merasa risih.

Aku tidak mau banyak bertanya. Nanti pasti dia malah bilang 'maaf' lagi kalau kusinggung caranya memandangku yang aneh itu. Sambil berusaha cuek, aku membubuhkan obat luka di atas kulitnya yang tergores dan lecet. Sepertinya ia terluka oleh tangan lawannya selain mendapatkan benturan dari lantai. Selesai membubuhkan obat—dan juga membuatnya meringis lagi—aku membalut lukanya dengan rapi. Aku yakin, aku bahkan lebih baik dari Momoi dalam hal ini.

Namun aku telah selesai mengobatinya, Sakurai tetap memandangiku dengan pandangan yang itu-itu lagi. Dan aku jadi benar-benar penasaran. Sebagai kapten, aku sedikit banyak hafal kebiasaan rekan setimku. Tapi baru kali ini aku melihat Sakurai seperti ini.

Pelan-pelan aku menahan pipinya dengan tanganku dan tindakanku itu membuatnya terkesiap kaget. Aku hanya ingin supaya dia tidak mengelak saat kutanya mengapa ia memandangku dengan aneh. Kalau kepalanya tetap di posisi semula, ia tidak bisa berdalih kan?

"Ada apa?" tanyaku penasaran namun tenang dan tidak mendesak. Aku tahu sekali, jika kudesak, mungkin besok-besok di mata Sakurai, aku sama saja dengan Aomine. Kasar dan tidak pengertian. "Sakurai?"

Tiba-tiba tanpa kusadari tahu-tahu kedua tangan Sakurai sudah menangkup wajahku. Sementara matanya kini mulai menutup perlahan. Wajahnya begitu dekat sampai aku bisa merasakan hembusan nafasnya—yang entah bagaimana sangat harum dan hangat—membelai wajahku. Dan… semua terjadi begitu saja.

Lembut.

Sentuhan juniorku ini di bibirku terasa begitu lembut. Apa bibir ini memang milik seorang remaja laki-laki? Rasanya wanitapun tidak selembut ini. Paling tidak dari semua wanita yang pernah kukencani, tidak ada yang lebih lembut darinya.

"Hm…" Aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak membalas sentuhan itu. Pelan saja pada awalnya namun salahkah aku jika kemudian menerima undangan itu dengan antusias?

Setelah beberapa menit yang terasa amat panjang itu, aku melepaskannya. Ya, dengan bodohnya aku melepaskannya.

"Sakurai…"

Dia tampak terkejut dengan apa yang ia sendiri lakukan dan lekas-lekas berlari meninggalkan ruang kesehatan. _What the fuck?_

"Oi, Sakurai!" Aku mencoba mengejar. Namun anak itu berlari sangat cepat. Padahal harusnya kepalanya masih pusing akibat jatuh tadi. "Cih… Apa-apan yang tadi itu?"

**.**

**.**

"Sakurai! Main yang benar!" bentak Wakamatsu saat untuk kesekian kalinya three points Sakurai tidak berhasil. Dia seperti kehilangan konsentrasi.

Di latih tanding kami kali ini, aku dan Wakamatsu beda tim lagi. Bedanya kali ini dia dapat tim Sakurai. Heh, tidak biasanya dia beruntung dalam janken.

Sudah seminggu berlalu sejak kejadian di ruang kesehatan itu dan Sakurai menghindariku. Bahkan saat bertemu di sekolah seperti biasapun ia tidak menyalamiku. Aomine bahkan jadi terlihat lebih sopan seminggu ini saat aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya dan dia masih meluangkan waktu menyapaku yang bagaimanapun masih berstatus kapten tim basket yang dimasukinya.

"Kimura. Tukaran denganku. Biar aku yang menjaga Sakurai…"

Ada sesuatu yang harus kupastikan.

"Eh, tapi, Wakamatsu-senpai…"

"Ini untuk latihanmu juga. Hadang dia sebisamu…" Agak kejam sih menyuruh anak kelas satu yang takut setengah mati pada Wakamatsu ini menjaganya. Sebodoh amatlah.

Wajah Sakurai tampak aneh saat ia menyadari kini aku yang menjaganya. Antara memerah dan memucat. Ia semakin kehilangan konsentrasi.

"Hai…" Aku mencoba menyapa sekalem mungkin.

"Aaah…"

Karena sepertinya dia tahu bahwa konsentrasinya benar-benar pecah tanpa fokus, dia langsung mengoper bola pada Wakamatsu. Aku tidak melakukan cut atau apapun karena tujuanku sederhana saja: bicara dengannya.

"Kenapa menghindariku?" tanyaku sambil berlari mensejajari langkahnya. "Padahal seharusnya kita bicara baik-baik setelah 'kejadian itu', iya kan Sakurai?"

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaanku, dia malah berlari lebih kencang. Menghindar. Benar-benar. Apa ketidaksopanan Aomine sudah menular ya?

"Sakurai…"

Wakamatsu yang mengira Sakurai berlari untuk menghindariku dan merencanakan three point, memberikannya pass yang bagus. Hah! Dia memang menghindariku tapi bukan untuk three point.

Sakurai melompat untuk melakukan jump shoot, namun dengan cepat aku menyusul dan menepis bola dari tangannya. Bola itu keluar dari lapangan bersamaan dengan tiupan peluit tanda berakhirnya satu quarter.

"Bagus…" komentar pelatih kami tidak terlalu menyita perhatianku. "Kita break sebentar..."

Dengan segera semua pemain termasuk aku dan Sakurai menyingkir dari lapangan menuju ke area istirahat.

"Sakurai…" Baru aku memanggil namanya, dia sudah membuang muka. Kesal. Oke, kalau dia tak mau cara lembut, aku tidak keberatan menegur dengan kasar. Kucengkram bahunya erat sampai dia mengaduh pelan. "Kita perlu bicara…"

"A-aku…"

"Oi, Ryo. Kau bawa bekal apa hari ini?"

Aomine. Dasar. Di waktu istirahat saja dia muncul. Dan entah kenapa kali ini aku merasa sangat terganggu dengan caranya memanggil Sakurai yang terdengar sangat akrab.

?

Sebenarnya ada apa ya dengan diriku? Ah, ini menyusahkan sekali.

"Aomine. Kalau mau makan saja ini… aku ada urusan dengan Sakurai sebentar…" Aku lekas menarik pergelangan tangan Sakurai dan melemparkan sebungkus roti melon yang seharusnya menjadi camilanku hari ini. "Kalau kau mau tambah ada roti isi lagi di tasku… ambil saja."

"Oi, kapten…" Aomine memanggil dengan heran. Aku tidak menggubrisnya sama sekali dan dengan segera menyeret Sakurai keluar dari gymnasium—tidak mengindahkan sama sekali rintihan sakit akibat tangannya yang kucengkram terlalu erat.

"Senpai!" Sakurai berusaha meronta dari tadi, namun ia baru berani berbicara ketika kami sudah cukup dari gym dan rasanya tidak ada yang bisa mendengar suara kami lagi. "Senpai!"

Kesal sekali.

Kudorong dia masuk ke ruang perlengkapan yang jarang dilewati orang dan kututup pintu geser dibelakangku dengan gerakan cepat.

"Sudah kukatakan… Kita perlu bicara…" kataku dengan nada kesal.

**.**

**.**

**Sakurai's Pov**

Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana ini?

Aku panik. Lebih panik dari biasanya. Aku padahal sudah berusaha menghindarinya beberapa hari belakangan ini tapi… aku tidak menyangka senpai akan terang-terangan begini. Bagaimana ini?

"Ma-maaf!"

Aku menundukan kepala dalam-dalam saat aku mengatakannya. Kata yang selalu kugunakan kapanpun dan dimanapun. Kata yang sampai membuatku dijuluki "apologetic mushroom" oleh kapten tim basket Seirin. Ini kebiasaan yang tidak begitu baik, aku tahu. Tapi aku tidak tahu mau bilang apa lagi pada Imayoshi-senpai.

"Sakurai…"

Ini kali pertama aku mendengar nada suara senpai begitu putus asa. Aku menyesal sekali. Pasti dia kecewa dengan kelakuanku. Si pasif yang tidak bisa berkata apa-apa selain maaf.

"Maaf untuk yang kemarin, senpai…"

Sudah kukatakan! Aku sudah mengatakannya!

Kemarin itu memang suatu kesalahan. Aku memang bodoh sampai berkhayal Imayoshi-senpai adalah Aomine-kun dan bahkan sampai men… men…

Menciumnya…

DASAR AKU BODOH!

"Bukan itu yang ingin kudengar…"

Aku mengangkat kepalaku. Kaget. Tadi senpai bilang apa?

"Ah…"

"Bukan itu yang ingin kudengar, Sakurai…"

Kali itu, aku bisa melihat senyum tipis senpai yang biasa terlihat penuh percaya diri berganti dengan kegetiran. Apa aku salah bicara lagi? Apa… apa… hal yang sudah kulakukkan padanya tidak bisa dimaafkan? Aku tidak akan heran… bagaimanapun juga aku bisa membayangkan betapa menjijikan rasanya dikecup oleh orang yang bahkan tidak disukai… Apalagi kalau sampai senpai tahu bahwa saat itu aku menganggapnya… pengganti Aomine-kun. Dia pasti bertambah marah.

"Kau tahu… aku hanya ingin penjelasan mengapa kau melakukan itu…"

Penjelasan? Penjelasan apa lagi senpai? Haruskah kukatakan aku… saat itu aku membayangkan kau adalah Aomine-kun? Bagaimana caranya?

"Aku…" aku menelan ludah. Susah mengatakan alasannya. "Maaf…"

"Bukan itu yang ingin kudengar! Berapa kali harus kukatakan itu?!"

Bentakan senpai sangat serius. Aku gemetar mendengar kegusaran dan ketidaksabaran dalam suaranya. Aku takut. Aku takut mengatakan dan takut juga untuk tidak mengatakan.

"Itu… kemarin itu…" aku memulai dengan terpatah-patah. Dadaku rasanya sesak. Ingin aku menangis. Tapi… harus kukatakan. Sepertinya…

"Itu… sebuah kesalahan… itu kebodohanku, senpai… maaf," Aku tahu kata-kataku tidak tepat, tapi aku tidak tahu mesti dengan kata apa selain kesalahan dan kebodohan aku bisa mendeskripsikan kejadian itu.

"Jelaskan! Mengapa kau sebut itu kesalahan dan kebodohan..." Ekspresi kaku Imayoshi-senpai menunjukan dengan jelas bahwa ia tidak mau dibantah. Aku tidak diberi pilihan selain menjawabnya.

"Aku… entah bagaimana, aku melihat Imayoshi-senpai sebagai… Aomine-kun…"

Hening menyela. Baru kali ini aku tahu keheningan bisa demikian menyesakan. Rasanya berat untuk tetap berada di sana. Tapi aku tidak bisa lari… Itu satu fakta yang sangat kusesali.

"Jadi aku hanya pengganti Aomine-kun?"

Suara senpai terdengar sangat dingin. Dia pasti jijik padaku. Aku menyesal sekali sudah membuatnya merasa begitu. Tapi aku sendiri sekarang jijik pada dirku sendiri. Aku menjijikan. Sangat menjijikan.

Aku tidak mampu menjawab pertanyaan yang terakhir itu. Tapi kurasa air mataku sudah cukup menjadi jawaban untuk senpai?

Kenapa sih aku cengeng sekali? Aku benci diriku sendiri! Kenapa rasa sukaku pada Aomine-ku harus kubuat jadi alasan untuk mengecewakan senpai sampai titik ini? Dan kenapa aku harus menyukai dia? Padahal aku tahu… aku tidak lebih dari pengganti pemain bayangan partnernya dulu di Teikou. Aku tidak pernah lebih dari pengganti bagi Aomine-kun. Aku tahu. Semua tindakan Aomine-kun padaku, keisengannya, kebiasaanya memanggilku dengan nama kecilku, semuanya… hanya supaya ia tetap ingat pada si bayangan itu. Dia tidak pernah menganggapku istimewa.

"Begitu…"

Suara senpai sangat kaku dan dingin. Begitu… menyiksa untuk telinga. Kupejamkan mata; mencoba menahan tangis. Air mataku jatuh lagi. Dasar aku cengeng! Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh! Aku tahu minta maaf jutaan kalipun tidak bisa menghapus fakta bahwa aku sudah mencium senpai sambil membayangkan orang lain.

Aku dapat merasakan senpai mendekat. Sudahlah. Jika ia mau memukul atau menghajarku, silakan saja. Jika itu bisa menghapus perasaan bersalah ini. Akan kulakukan apa saja.

"Kalau begitu ingat satu hal…" Seperti waktu ciuman kecelakaan kemarin, senpai menangkupkan dua tangannya di pipiku. Aku dapat merasakan sentuhan telapak tangannya yang besar di pipiku. Aku tidak berani membuka mata. Aku tidak mau melihat kemarahan dan kejijikan di wajahnya.

"Ingat mulai sekarang, Sakurai…" suara senpai begitu tenang dan dalam. "Yang melakukan ini padamu bukan Aomine Daiki, tapi Imayoshi Shouichi…"

Aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak mengerti.

Kenapa aku bisa merasakan kelembutan ini lagi? Kelembutan yang masih kuingat bahkan setelah beberapa hari berlalu. Kelembutan sentuhan di bibirku ini. Ciuman hangat. Ciuman yang tak mungkin pernah kudapat dari Aomine-ku kecuali aku seorang Kuroko Tetsuya—sang bayangan.

"Hm…"

Yang lebih tidak kumengerti lagi, mengapa ini yang kudapatkan saat aku pantas mendapatkan sebuah jitakan di kepala atau pukulan di wajahku.

Kenapa Imayoshi-senpai menciumku lagi?

"Se-senpai…" Aku berusaha meronta namun gerakan cepat senpai memepetku ke dinding tidak menyisakan ruang untukku berkelit dan berontak.

Sentuhan senpai berbeda dengan yang kemarin. Kemarin dia begitu lembut. Menghanyutkan. Memabukan. Tapi kali ini ia seperti… frustasi? Marah? Aku tidak tahu kata apa yang tepat, namun yang jelas ia berbeda.

Membuatku takut.

Setelah sekian menit yang terasa sangat lama, senpai akhirnya melepaskanku dan meninggalkanku sendirian dengan kaki lemas terduduk di lantai ruang serba guna. Baru kali ini bunyi suara derak pintu geser kelas terasa sangat keras. Senpai membanting pintu. Ini benar-benar tidak seperti dia yang biasa. Entah bagaimana perasaanya sekarang.

Dan bagaimana sebenarnya perasaanku?

Aku harus keluar dari sini. Aku tidak ingin berada di sekolah lebih lama lagi. Ya, aku akan pulang dan mencoba menata diriku. Menata perasaanku. Lagipula kau tidak mungkin kembali ke gym dengan wajah sembab begini. Memalukan.

Aku berusaha bangkit. Memaksa kaki yang terasa seperti jelly ini untuk bergerak.

Ayo, jalan! Jangan cengeng, Ryo!

"Ryo? Sedang apa kau?"

Aku menoleh untuk mendapati Aomine berdiri di lorong itu. Ia memang suka lewat lorong ini jika mau pulang. Aku tahu sekali.

"A-Aomine-kun…"

"Hei, kau menangis?" Aomine mengernyitkan dahi heran. Oh, Tuhan. Sekarang ini melihatnya tidak membuatku bahagia. Aku malu. Aku ingin lari. Tapi kaki yang tadi terasa seperti jelly ini kini membeku—membatu. Aku tidak bisa lari. Bergerak sedikit saja rasanya sulit.

Perlahan, tangan Aomine-kun mengusap pelan sudut mataku—menghapus air mataku yang memalukan ini. "Kau ini kenapa sih?"

Pertanyaanya lembut. Dia pasti sedang menyamakan aku dengan si bayangan itu lagi. Tapi kali ini aku tidak bisa menahan diri lagi. Aku membutuhkan dia. Aku perlu kelembutannya. Walau itu sebenarnya bukan hakku. Tidak akan pernah jadi hakku.

Maaf. Maafkan aku. Izinkan aku curang untuk sekali ini saja.

"O-Oi Ryo!"

Aku memeluknya tanpa peduli lagi apa yang dia mungkin pikirkan. Aku tidak mau tahu lagi. Aku sudah mencium Imayoshi-senpai saat membayangkannya, tapi sekarang saat ia ada di depan mataku aku hanya bisa putus asa memeluknya.

Aku jahat.

Aku menangis dalam senyap. Aomine-kun pasti bingung. Ia hanya mengusap kepalaku dengan canggung.

"Hei, Ryo. Aku tidak tahu apa masalahmu…" ujarnya dengan nada suara cueknya yang khas. "Tapi apapun itu, semoga kau bisa cepat menemukan jalan keluarnya…"

**.**

**.**

**Imayoshi's Pov**

Apa aku keterlaluan ya?

Hatiku sakit sekali saat Sakurai mengatakan bahwa ia menciumku sambil membayangkan Aomine. Saat ia menciumku, aku merasa terbang begitu tinggi. Tapi kini ia membantingku sampai hancur berkeping—pecah berserakan.

Sakit. Sakit sekali.

Ini sama sekali bukan gayaku. Ayolah, Shouichi! Sejak kapan kau jadi seperti seorang gadis begini? Apa ciuman seorang juniormu pantas membuatmu terganggu dan jengkel? Bukankah ciuman adalah hal yang biasa kau lakukan?

Aku terus berusaha menyangkal. Tapi aku benci sekali fakta bahwa sekeras apapun aku berusaha menolaknya, fakta bahwa aku terganggu adalah realita.

Dan yang lebih kubenci lagi adalah fakta bahwa kini aku sedang berbalik melangkah ke arah ruang serba guna. Aku merasa keterlaluan meninggalkannya di sana, tanpa penjelasan apa-apa dari apa yang sudah kulakukan.

Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, apa yang bisa kujelaskan?

Aku sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanku padanya sekarang. Kecuali fakta bahwa sejak ciuman pertama kami aku terus memikirkannya, aku tidak punya hal lain untuk kujelaskan padanya. Kurasa aku… menyukainya. Ini pertama kalinya sebuah ciuman menjadi masalah besar buatku.

Suara tangis Sakurai semakin jelas dengan semakin dekatnya aku ke ruang serba guna—membuatku semakin ingin segera menemuinya, menjelaskan apapun, mengatakan apapun yang walau mungkin absurd tapi bisa menenangkan hatinya. Membuatnya berhenti menangis.

Tapi apa yang kudapati di sana sama sekali bukan pemandangan yang menyenangkan buatku.

Aomine tengah menenangkan Sakurai yang menangis sambil memeluknya. Ya, bukan Aomine yang memeluk Sakurai tapi Sakurai yang memeluk Aomine. Tidak cukupkah penjelasannya tadi menyakitku? Apa Sakurai belum puas mempermainkanku?

Aku diam memerhatikan sosok dua junior yang sepertinya tidak menyadari kehadiranku itu. Aku tidak ingin tapi sulit menyeret kaki sialan ini untuk pergi sejauh mungkin dari tempat itu.

Sakurai menangis sementara Aomine hanya bisa mengusap rambut coklatnya dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Kau ini kenapa sih, Ryo?"

Apa pernah cara Aomine memanggil Sakurai menjadi masalahku sebelumnya?

"Oi, jawab dong…"

Hanya isak pelan yang menjadi jawaban. Erangan yang menandakan bahwa saat ini ia hancur. Karena aku. Sama seperti aku hancur karenanya.

Aku membuatnya menangis… sementara Aomine menghiburnya.

"Oke, kalau kau tidak mau bicara. Tapi aku tidak mau tertangkap basah sedang dalam keadaan begini. Ayo, kuantar kau pulang…"

Aomine dengan santainya melepaskan pelukan Sakurai dan menggandengnya pergi.

Setelah mereka berlalu, aku juga melangkah pergi. Tidak kembali ke latihan, tidak juga ke ruang ganti untuk bersiap pulang. Aku hanya ingin sendiri sekarang ini.

Sendiri…

**.**

**.**

**~To be Continued~**

**.**

.

Tokoh kedua favorit saya di luar Gom, Imayoshi Shouichi. Yang pertama? Suami saya dong, Teppei… #plak

Astaga, saya jahat banget sama dia di sini… Well, saya suka aja sih jahatin Sakurai, abis imut, jadi Imayoshi terbawa-bawa deh… (Maaf ya, Sakurai, tapi aku isengin kamu tandanya aku sayang sama kamu juga kok… #peluk Sakurai #dilempar)

Ini ga bakal panjang… Mungkin Cuma 4 chapter… kenapa? Soalnya kan di basket Cuma ada 4 quarter… hehehe… jadi saya menyesuaikan (sebenernya sih takut jadi nyinetron kalo kepanjangan)

Review ya kalau ada kritik/saran…

Sankyuu

**~Yuki~**


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

**Thanks to:**

**Hanashinjiteru, Shinju Ageha, Meongaum, Aoi LawLight, Arya Angevin, Septenyet, Arale66, altaira verantca, dan silent readers serta yang mem-fave dan meng-alert fic ini. Salam sayang buat semua. **

* * *

**.  
**

**.**

**Not a Replacement**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Plot of this fanfiction by: me**

**Second Quarter: All or Nothing**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Judul chapter terinspirasi dari lagu O-town—All or Nothing, tapi ini bukan song fic lho.**

**Warning: OOC, amburadul, galau, penuh dilema, adegan basket amatiran, banyak umpatan dll**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Sakurai's Pov**

"_Ingat mulai sekarang, Sakurai… Yang melakukan ini padamu bukan Aomine Daiki, tapi Imayoshi Shouichi…"_

_Maaf, senpai. Maaf aku menyakitimu. Aku tahu aku salah, senpai. Tapi tolong maafkan aku…_

Aku membuka mata dan memandangi langit-langit kamarku yang gelap. Wajahku terasa panas. Mataku juga.

Ah, mimpi itu...

Kulihat jam baru menunjukan pukul setengah lima pagi namun aku sudah dalam mimpi aku tidak melupakan sentuhan Imayoshi-senpai. Ah, mengingat hal itu wajahku memerah. Dan dadaku terasa sakit. Sakit sekali. Bagaimana aku bisa memandangnya hari ini? Kejadian kemarin pasti membuat kami berdua canggung terhadap satu sama lain.

Dia menciumku. Aku masih dapat merasakan kelembutan bibir senpai di bibirku. Walau kemarin ciumannya berbeda dengan kali pertama kami melakukannya.

Ada emosi yang tak kumengerti kurasakan dari ciumannya.

Mengingat kejadian kemarin, bukan hanya Imayoshi-senpai yang kuingat, tetapi juga Aomine-san.

Kurasakan panas menjalari wajahku. Pasti wajahku memerah sekarang. Kupejamkan mata mengingat bagaimana rasanya memiliki Aomine-san dalam jangkauanku—pelukanku. Ia terasa sangat hangat dan membuat nyaman. Kupikir saat aku memeluknya aku akan berdebar-debar sebagaimana seperti saat ia sedang berada di dekatku. Namun ternyata kenyataannya tidak begitu. Memeluknya membuatku nyaman. Ada rasa terlindungi. Apalagi waktu telapak tangannya yang besar itu mengusap lembut kepalaku. Walau ia tidak ahli dalam hal menghibur orang, tapi aku tidak tahu apa kemarin aku bisa pulang jika ia tidak mengantarku. Aku harus berterima kasih padanya dan minta maaf karena sudah menyusahkannya. Sebaiknya hari ini aku membawa bekal dengan menu favorit Aomine-san.

Memikirkan soal menu bekal hari ini membuka kembali memoriku akan pertemuan pertamaku dengan Aomine-san. Saat itu ia dengan spontan menyambar sosis gurita di kotak bekalku. Awalnya aku sempat takut padanya dan menganggapnya yang main langsung memanggil nama kecilku saja itu tidak sopan. Tapi seiring dengan berlalunya waktu, aku mulai menyukainya.

Walau dia kasar, walau dia adalah sosok paling tidak peka yang pernah kukenal, aku tetap menyukainya.

Aku menyukai momen-momen tertentu saat ia mengacak rambutku pelan hingga berantakan dan tertawa. Saat kami berjalan bersama menuju stasiun seusai latihan sore dan ia membelikanku es krim di _mini market_ sebelum kami berpisah. Semuanya itu membuatku menyukainya. Bahkan, kadang, tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun, ia sering mengajakku berlatih. Aku selalu kalah. Aku memang bukan ahli _defense_ dan menjaga pemain sekelas dirinya jelas bukan perkara mudah.

.

.

_Bunyi dentam bola yang menghantam lapangan adalah satu-satunya suara yang memenuhi lapangan yang nyaris sunyi. Di tempat terbuka ini, di bawah siraman cahaya matahari, Aomine-san tampak sangat bersemangat—sekaligus mempesona. Aku senang mengetahui bahwa mungkin di Too hanya aku yang pernah melihat sosok Aomine-san yang tersenyum saat bermain basket. Ini sisi dirinya yang tak pernah ia tunjukan di hadapan teman setim kami yang lain. Aku tahu Aomine-san sangat kuat. Sampai karenanya, ia mulai mengalami kejenuhan karena tak menemui lawan yang sebanding dengannya. _

_Aku mencoba berkonsentrasi penuh agar paling tidak aku bisa mengimbanginya dan tidak membuatnya kecewa pada permainanku—karena aku tahu aku tidak mungkin menang melawannya. Pertama, karena kemampuan kami terlalu jauh berbeda. Kedua, karena aku tidak bisa benar-benar berkonsentrasi hanya dengan melihat dia di hadapanku._

_Sesuai ekspektasiku sebelumnya, dengan mudah ia menerobos ruang kosong dari setengah lapangan yang kami gunakan—yang walau hanya setengah tetap saja sangat besar jika untuk bermain one-on-one. _

"_Haha… Kau masih perlu banyak latihan…" ujarnya seraya tersenyum puas._

"_Iya… aku tahu itu…" jawabku dengan nafas terengah._

_Aomine-san tersenyum setelah ia berhasil melakukan dunk tanpa aku sempat memberikan perlawanan lelah namun tetap berusaha membalas senyumnya. Ekspresi yang paling kusuka darinya._

"_Tapi defensemu sudah membaik, Tetsu…" _

"_Eh…"_

"_Ah, maksudku, Ryo… Aku lupa kau bukan Tetsu…" Degan santai Aomine-san mendribel bola sebelum mengopernya padaku dan berkata. "Ayo, ini giliranmu offense…"_

_Oh, begitu…_

_Ternyata aku hanya pengganti untuk Aomine-san…_

_._

_Aomine-san… akan lebih baik jika kau tidak melihatku sama sekali dibanding dengan menjadikanku pengganti. Semua tindak-tandukmu membuatku menyukaimu, bahkan setelah aku tahu semua perlakuan itu, senyum itu… tidak pernah jadi milikku. _

_Sejak awal bukan milikku._

_._

_._

Kenyataan bisa pahit sekali rasanya. Sekarang jika kuingat lagi efek yang kudapat saat aku tahu bahwa Aomine-san menganggapku pengganti pemain bayangan dari _generation_ _of_ _miracles_, aku jadi merasa keterlaluan pada Imayoshi-senpai. Apa bedanya aku dengan Aomine-san saat aku membayangkan Imayoshi-senpai sebagai orang lain? Parahnya lagi… aku sampai menciumnya.

Aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak mengerti.

Tuhan, tolong supaya hari ini aku tidak usah bertemu dengan Imayoshi-senpai!

Aku tidak siap menghadapinya. Aku… pasti wajahku pasti aneh sekali jika aku bertemu dia hari ini. Sekarang saja dadaku terasa berdebar cepat saat mengingat ciumannya. Bagaimana kelembutan bibirnya menyentuhku dalam… kemarahan? Aku tidak tahu. Aku takut untuk tahu apa arti dari ciuman senpai kemarin.

Dan… bagaimana aku bisa menghadapi Aomine-san hari ini? Aku malu. Kemarin aku memeluknya. Aku seperti anak kecil yang sangat manja. Tapi untunglah dia tidak menolakku. Bahkan, di luar dugaan… aku melihat sisi lembutnya. Sisi dirinya yang selama ini tidak kuketahui.

Sisi dirinya yang selalu ia tunjukan pada sang bayangan saat dulu mereka masih bersama…

Tapi mungkin, untuk pertama kalinya Aomine-san benar-benar melakukan sesuatu untukku. Kemarin kan dia…

"_Hei, Ryo. Aku tidak tahu apa masalahmu. Tapi apapun itu, semoga kau bisa cepat menemukan jalan keluarnya…"_

Dia memanggilku…

Namaku.

Apakah aku boleh berharap bahwa sebenarnya Aomine-san sedikit banyak memerhatikanku selama ini? Bahwa paling tidak ia masih melihat seorang Sakurai Ryo dari diriku. Bukan hanya sekedar eksistensi pengganti Kuroko Tetsuya.

.

.

"Oi, Ryo!"

Ingin aku melompat dari kursiku ketika aku mendengar suara khas Aomine-san memanggilku. Dengan canggung aku menoleh untuk mendapatinya berdiri tepat di belakang bangkuku. Ia memandangiku dengan tatapan curiga. Sebelah alis terangkat sementara mata menatap lekat seolah ingin menghujamku di tempat aku duduk.

"Ha-Hai? Ada apa, Aomine-san?"

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Pertanyaan Aomine-san sangat di luar dugaan. Aku tidak menyangka ia perhatian. Kupikir mungkin ia sudah lupa kejadian kemarin. Kemarin aku menangis, memeluknya, bahkan sampai diantar pulang olehnya. Ah, kalau saja aku sedang tidak ada masalah dengan Imayoshi-senpai, aku akan senang sekali bisa diantar oleh Aomine-san.

"Ah… iya. Tentu saja…" jawabku terbata-bata.

"Oh… baguslah…" Aomine-san dengan tenang menarik bangku untuk kemudian duduk di sampingku. Aku memandanginya dengan bingung. "A-ada apa, Aomine-san?"

"Apa bekal hari ini?"

**.**

**.**

**Imayoshi's Pov**

Aku merasa kacau hari ini. Wajar saja, semalam aku tidak tidur nyenyak. Atau lebih spesifik lagi, aku tidak bisa tidur. Semua hal yang terjadi antara aku dan Sakurai memenuhi pikiranku. Aku merasa seperti orang bodoh karena memikirkan itu. Dan sekarang—karena memikirkan ini lagi—aku merasa benar-benar bodoh. Aku memang bodoh. Sakurai Ryo berhasil membuatku bodoh.

Idiot kau, Shouichi!

Sudah berapa banyak wanita kau sakiti hatinya, hah? Entah yang kau tolak, campakan, putuskan, atau apalah… Sekarang apa? Hanya karena membuat juniormu menangis saja kau sampai sebegini merasa bersalahnya. Dan… kenapa kau harus merasa sakit hati saat melihat dua juniormu berpelukan?

…

Oke, aku merasa bagaikan sampah sekarang.

"Kapten…"

Aomine dan Sakurai. Sakurai memeluk Aomine. Aomine kemudian mengantarnya pulang.

"Kapten…"

Bagaiamana aku harus bertingkah di latihan hari ini? Mereka akan berduaan terus… atau mungkin tidak juga? Aomine kan jarang latihan.

"KAPTEN!"

Aku terkesiap sebelum mendapati wajah Wakamatsu tampak kesal di depanku. Ah, bahkan di kelas pun aku harus terganggu dengan suara kasar sumbang center yang satu ini.

"Apa?" tanyaku malas, tak tertarik.

"Astaga! Aku sudah memanggilmu tiga kali dan hanya itu responmu…" hardiknya kesal.

"Eh, tiga kali ya? Maaf, aku sedang tidak konsen," jawabku sekenanya. "Jadi… ada apa?"

"Tadi aku berpapasan dengan pelatih. Hari ini pelatih punya pengumuman. Katanya semua anggota tim wajib berkumpul…"

"Lalu?"

Wajah Wakamatsu tampak seperti seolah dia akan meledak. "Lalu si sialan Aomine itu bagaimana? Dia kan selalu absen!"

"Oke, tidak usah teriak-teriak. Kau pikir aku tuli…?" ujarku dengan nada kesal. "Suruh saja Sakurai untuk mengingatkannya ke latihan hari ini. Mereka kan sekelas…"

"Mustahil Aomine mau kalau Sakurai yang menyuruh! Sakurai terlalu lembek padanya!" seru Wakamatsu. "Kau yang harus menemuinya, kapten. Di tim kita, hanya kau yang sedikit banyak didengarkannya. Karena bagaimanapun juga kau kan kapten! Sakurai tidak akan bisa mengendalikan Aomine tanpa bantuanmu!"

Kalau ini bukan di kelas dan seandainya Wakamatsu tahu semua cerita antara aku dan Sakurai—juga Aomine, kupastikan dia sudah dikirim ke poliklinik sekolah karena bicara begitu. Ingin sekali aku menendangnya sekarang juga.

"Suruh saja Momoi. Apa susahnya sih?"

"Momoi sedang sakit. Sudah tiga hari ini dia tidak masuk…"

Sial! Di saat aku tidak ingin menemui dua orang itu, ada keharusan bagiku untuk melakukannya.

"Oke, akan kutelepon dia…" ujarku seraya mengambil ponsel di saku celana kananku.

"Tidak! Kau harus menemui dia. Tidak akan ada gunanya jika kau tidak bicara langsung! Si tolol itu pasti tetap absen juga."

.

.

Dari awal aku sudah merasa ide Wakamatsu untuk menemui Aomine di kelasnya adalah ide yang buruk.

Sekarang aku tahu aku benar.

Sebuah ide yang bagus akan menghasilkan hal yang bagus.

Dan aku tahu perasaan campur aduk yang kurasakan saat ini bukan hal yang bagus.

Aomine dan Sakurai sedang makan siang bersama. Ada dua kotak bekal berisi menu persis sama di depan mereka. Aku yakin itu buatan Sakurai. Oh, ayolah penataan bekal yang bahkan lebih feminin dari wanita itu sudah jelas pekerjaan tangan Sakurai.

"Aomine! Sakurai!"

"Wakamatsu-san…?"

Baik Aomine dan Sakurai menoleh berbarengan saat Wakamatsu memanggil mereka. Akan tetapi begitu menyadari kehadiranku, Sakurai langsung menunduk. Seperti… ketakutan? Ah, ya sudahlah. Aku juga tidak ingin banyak bicara dengannya. Buat apa? Hanya akan membuatku semakin kacau.

"Hari ini kalian wajib datang ke latihan. Terutama kau Aomine…"

Suara Wakamatsu terdengar seperti dia sedang mencoba mengancam.

"Hah? Buat apa?"

"Hari ini pelatih mau bertemu dengan kita semua, Aomine…" jelasku singkat. "Dan ia minta kita semua—tanpa kecuali—berkumpul…"

"Termasuk aku, Imayoshi-san?"

"Ya termasuk kau…"

"Oh, sial. Aku sedang malas tapi… ya sudahlah…" Aomine menoleh pada Sakurai. "Ryo, kau bawa bekal untuk latihan juga tidak?"

Dan untuk pertama kalinya aku merasa bahwa aku ingin membunuh Aomine.

.

.

"Jadi kalian mengerti kan tentang latih tanding kita nanti…?"

"Ya…" jawabku, serempak dengan segenap anggota tim. Hanya Aomine yang tampak malas-malasan.

Aku berusaha menghindar dan tidak menatap Sakurai. Setiap kali melihatnya, aku merasa kacau. Aku ingin marah. Tapi aku tidak tahu apa hakku untuk marah. Karena dia menciumku? Bukankah aku juga membalas ciumannya? Karena ia menyakitiku? Mungkin, tapi bukankah aku juga sudah menyakitinya?

Karena dia menyukai Aomine dan bukan aku?

Ya. Mungkin karena itu.

Atau…? Memang karena itu?

Masih bisakah aku menyebut itu semua hanya sebagai kemungkinan semata? Probabilitas? Ketidakpastian?

Hah? Alasan macam apa itu?

Aku ingin marah pada diriku sendiri sekarang.

Entah apa yang dimiliki seorang Sakurai sampai dalam tempo demikian singkat, aku bisa merasakan perasaan seperti ini untukknya.

Haha… Bodohnya aku. Semua ini sama sekali tidak singkat. Bukankah sejak lama aku sudah secara alami memperlakukannya berbeda. Ada sisi lembut yang selalu hanya bisa kutunjukan padanya. Ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang membuatku selalu—dengan anehnya—bisa memaklumi semua tingkahnya; termasuk keanehannya dalam hal meminta maaf. Selalu ada yang berbeda tentang Sakurai. Tentang bagaimana aku selalu memperhatikannya lebih dibanding anggota tim-ku yang lain seolah itu hal yang wajar. Tentang bagaimana aku bisa tersenyum dan merasa geli hanya dengan melihat sikapnya yang terkadang kikuk dan menurutku manis.

Semua yang kupikir hal biasa itu.

Dan kenapa baru sekarang kusadari semua itu tanda-tanda aku suka dia?

"Imayoshi-kun. Sekian untuk hari ini. Kalian berlatihlah lagi seperti biasa. Aku harus menyerahkan laporan ke koordinator kegiatan klub…" ujar pelatih seraya menepuk bahuku singkat sebelum berlalu.

"Oke, ayo kita mulai latihan seperti biasa. Cadangan lapis dua dan tiga, tolong berlatih di lapangan sebelah kanan. Tim inti dan cadangan lapis satu, tolong berkumpul di lapangan kiri untuk latihan tanding seperti biasa…"

Sakurai berjalan ke lapangan kiri dengan kepala tertunduk melewatiku sementara aku memalingkan wajah.

"Pembagian tim-nya bagaimana, kapten?" tanya Wakamatsu.

"Aku dengan Ryo ya…" ujar Aomine sambil melingkarkan lengannya di bahu Sakurai. Cih! Menjijikan.

Beberapa anggota tim—termasuk cadangan lapis dua dan tiga melirik ke arah lapangan dengan tertarik. Maklum saja, Aomine kan jarang ikut latihan. Kesempatan langka melihatnya berlatih.

"A-Aomine-san…"

"Ya, tidak apa. Sisanya ditentukan dengan janken saja seperti biasa."

Beruntung aku mendapatkan Wakamatsu. Dan Wakamatsu juga tampak puas tidak harus setim dengan junior yang dia anggap paling sok itu. Walau ia sempat menggerutu menyayangkan tidak setim dengan Sakurai.

"Kalau ada 3 pointer yang bagus, ini akan lebih mudah…"

Si Wakamatsu senang sekali menggerutu ya?

_Jump ball_ yang mengawali pertandingan berhasil direbut oleh tim-ku, namun Aomine tampak tidak sepenuhnya tertarik mengikuti arah gerak bola. Dia menjagaku. Dalam permainan latih tanding seperti ini, memang biasanya akulah yang dijaga olehnya jika kami di tim yang berlawanan. Tidak ada yang mampu mengimbanginya selain aku dan Wakamatsu di Too.

Mungkin Sakurai pikir aku tidak tahu, tapi selain dia, Aomine juga sering memintaku jadi partner latihannya jika dia sedang dalam _mood_ bermain basket. Di Too, aku yang paling tahu tentang _skill_ Aomine. Bukannya aku sombong atau arogan, tapi aku bisa katakan bahwa paling tidak, aku masih mampu memberikan perlawanan untuk pemain sekelas _generation of miracles_.Yah, aku bisa dibilang punya cukup pengalaman. Satu sekolah dengan Hanamiya saat SMP sudah membuatku cukup paham permainan _a la generation of miracles_ ataupun _crownless general_. Aomine memang hebat, tapi dia kurang pandai. Maaf saja. Aku sih tidak heran walau dia _ace generation of miracles,_ tetapi yang menjadi kapten dan wakil kapten malah Akashi dan Midorima. Mereka jauh lebih pintar.

"Imayoshi-san…"

"Ya?" Tumben sekali Aomine mengajakku bicara.

"Ada masalah apa dengan Ryo?"

Aku tidak salah dengar pertanyaannya kan?

"Tidak ada. Kenapa?"

"Kemarin dia menangis…" Aomine memulai. "Kupikir kau tahu sesuatu, kau kan yang terakhir bersamanya…"

"Yang menangis dia kan? Tanya saja padanya," jawabku mencoba tak peduli.

"Kau ini kenapa, senpai? Biasanya kau sangat peduli. Atau kau yang membuatnya menangis?" tanya Aomine dengan nada kesal. Aku tahu pertanyaan terakhirnya tidak serius. Hanya ia nyatakan karena kesal aku tidak peduli. Itu provokasi. Pancingan agar aku bereaksi.

Aku memandang Aomine dan mendesis kesal, "Kubilang, tanya saja pada Sakurai. Apa itu sulit dimengerti?"

"Kapten!" Aomine menggeram kesal. "Benar ya? Kau yang membuatnya menangis?"

Kami berdua kini sudah di-_isolation_. Hanya ada kami di area lapangan sebelah kiri. Semua pemain bergeser ke kanan. Sakurai memegang bola dan Wakamatsu sedang melakukan _defense_.

"Aomine-san!"

Sakurai memberikan _pass_ pada Aomine. Namun karena kurang konsentrasi Aomine telat bereaksi dan aku dengan mudah melakukan _cut_.

"Maju kapten!" teriak Wakamatsu saat aku berlari ke arah ring lawan sambil mendribel bola dengan cepat.

Namun langkah-langkah Aomine memang tidak bisa diremehkan. Sekalipun sempat telat bereaksi namun dengan cepat ia mensejajari langkahku dan mengejar. Dengan sengaja aku menghentikan gerakanku secara spontan sehingga Aomine kini berada di depanku karena terlambat menghentikan langkah. Dan sebelum sempat ia berbalik aku melakukan _three point_ cepat. Tidak secepat _quick release_ Sakurai dan ujung jari Aomine sempat menyentuh ujung bola sehingga bola berputar dalam keadaan tidak stabil di ring dan nyaris keluar. Beruntung Wakamatsu sudah siap berada di area bawah ring sehingga ia bisa melakukan _rebound_ dan memastikan bola masuk.

"Fuh…"

Nyaris saja…

"Kapten…"

"Ya?"

Seluruh ruangan latihan tiba-tiba sunyi, semua terdiam memerhatikan Aomine, termasuk Wakamatsu. Aomine meminta bola pada seorang anggota yang baru saja memungut bolanya.

"Oi, bola!"

Takut pada Aomine, anak itu patuh.

"Kapten…" Aomine memandangku dengan pandangan yang tidak biasa. Wajahnya menunjukan determinasi yang selama ini jarang sekali ia tunjukan. Dengan bola di tangannya ia menyatakan hal yang membuat semua orang di _gymnasium_ terpana,

"Ayo kita main _one-on-one_…"

"Hah?"

"Oi, apa-apan kau Aomine?" seru Wakamatsu jengkel sambil mendekati aku dan Aomine. "Kapten…"

Aku mengangkat tanganku, memberikan isyarat pada Wakamatsu untuk diam. Aku merasa perlu meminta penjelasan pada Aomine yang tumben-tumbennya meminta latihan _one-on-one_ di depan semua anggota. Biasanya dia memilih untuk latihan di lapangan yang tidak banyak ditonton orang.

"Ada apa ini, Aomine?" tanyaku. "Kenapa tiba-tiba?"

"Kalau aku menang…" tantang Aomine. "Minta maaflah pada Sakurai. Kemarin dia bertengkar denganmu kan?"

Semua mata langsung menatap Sakurai yang segera menunduk dengan muka merah. Wakamatsu segera mendekati Sakurai sambil bicara cepat menanyakan apa yang sedang terjadi. Sakurai tidak menjawab. Hanya meminta maaf. Khas dia sekali.

"Lalu kalau aku yang menang…?" tanyaku. Aku belum pernah sekalipun menang _one-on-one_ lawan Aomine. Tapi masih banyak trik yang kusimpan di kepala ini. Aku berbeda dengan Aomine yang sudah membuka semua kartunya padaku. Walau probabilitasnya kecil, mungkin aku… masih bisa menang.

"Aku tidak akan absen latihan untuk satu bulan ke depan…"

"Oke, _deal_…"

.

.

Apakah _gymnasium_ pernah sesunyi ini? Semua terdiam tanpa kata menyaksikan aku dan Aomine yang tengah bertanding.

Aku tidak bisa mengimbangi kecepatan dan fleksibilitas gerak Aomine namun aku punya trik yang bisa membuatku mengimbanginya. Skor sudah dua belas-tujuh belas. Aomine unggul lima point di depan.

Sial!

Tenang Shouichi, kau masih bisa mengejar!

Dengan sedikit trik, aku berhasil memasukan lagi satu bola dan mengejar dua angka.

Aturan di pertandingan ini: siapa yang mendapat dua puluh poin lebih dahulu memenangkan pertandingan.

"Imayoshi-san! Semangat!"

Aku dapat mendengar dengan jelas teriakan beberapa anak—siswa dan siswi—yang menyemangatiku. Yah, sebenarnya mereka bukan menyemangatiku, mereka hanya tertarik untuk melihat Aomine kalah.

"Kau memang hebat, eh, senpai…" ujar Aomine. "Tapi kau hanya mencapai level jenius, belum seperti _generation of miracles_—tak bedanya partner si Murasakibara dari Yosen itu."

Dan dengan gerakan cepat Aomine melewatiku dan melakukan _formless shoot_.

_Three point…_

Aaarghh! Brengsek!

"Aku menang…" Aomine tersenyum bangga. "Minta maaflah pada Ryo, senpai…"

Sialan!

Tapi janji adalah janji.

Dengan langkah mantap aku menghampiri Sakurai yang tampak kaget, malu, dan takut. Aku tidak suka yang terakhir itu. Apa dia trauma padaku?

SIALAN! Tidak seharusnya keadaan berakhir seperti ini!

"Sakurai…" aku memulai, kuraih pergelangan tangannya—menahannya agar tidak lari. "Aku mau bicara."

Wajah Sakurai antara memucat dan memerah. Dapat kudengar bisikan di kiri dan kananku. Sebagian besar bertanya-tanya apa yang tengah terjadi antara aku, Sakurai, dan Aomine.

"Aku minta maaf…"

Aku membungkuk padanya. Meminta maaf. Pada dasarnya memang aku merasa bersalah juga padanya.

Puas kan kau sekarang, Aomine?

**.**

**.**

**Sakurai's Pov**

Ke-kenapa semua ini harus terjadi?

Aomine-san!

"A-ah…"

"Ada apa sih ini?" gerutu Wakamatsu-senpai frustasi. "Oi, Sakurai. Kau ada masalah dengan kapten?"

"Semacam itulah…"

Imayoshi-senpai menyahut dengan nada ringan; tanpa beban. Entah kenapa itu membuatku sakit hati. Dadaku spontan terasa sesak oleh desakan yang tidak kumengerti untuk apa dan kenapa.

Bagaimana bisa dia bicara sesantai itu dalam berbicara? Seolah kejadian kemarin bukan apa-apa. Padahal aku saja takut setengah mati, khawatir, resah saat aku sadar bahwa aku sudah melakukan kesalahan dengan menciumnya. Tapi ketika dia yang menciumku, kenapa dia bisa menanggapinya dengan ringan seolah itu bukan apa-apa?

Apa baginya hal kemarin itu bukan masalah besar? Hanya sekedar… sentuhan biasa?

Ah, aku ingin menangis lagi… Ayo! Tahan air matamu, Ryo! Kau tidak secengeng itu kan?

"Jadi aku dimaafkan atau tidak?" tanya Imayoshi-senpai dingin. Suaranya begitu kaku. Seolah dia tidak peduli apa aku memaafkannya atau tidak.

Aku hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Aku yakin kalau aku buka suara, suaraku sekarang pasti parau dan jelek sekali. Khas suara orang cengen menahan tangis. Ukh…

"Kau puas sekarang, Aomine?"

Imayoshi-senpai melepaskan cengkramannya di tanganku dan berbalik menghadap Aomine-san yang tersenyum puas.

"Lumayan…"

Ah… begitu.

Senpai tidak benar-benar minta maaf padaku. Dia hanya melakukannya karena pertaruhannya dengan Aomine-san… sepertinya. Aku mengerti sekarang.

Aku yang salah. Tidak mungkin Imayoshi-senpai mau minta maaf padaku. Bukankah aku yang selalu duluan berbuat salah? Aku penyebab ini semua terjadi. Bahkan, Imayoshi-senpai harus menerima kekalahan dari Aomine-san di depan banyak orang juga semua karena aku. Karena aku yang sudah memulai ini semua.

"Bu-bukan!"

Apa? APA YANG BARU SAJA KUKATAKAN?

"Ada apa, Ryo?" Ekspresi Aomine-san tampak aneh. Dia tampak tidak suka. Tapi aku… aku tidak bisa membiarkan Imayoshi-san dilecehkan seperti ini. Imayoshi-san tidak salah apa-apa. Aku yang salah.

"Oi, Sakurai. Bicara yang jelas." Wakamatsu-senpai mendesakku. "Jelaskan…"

Aku… Bagaimana aku harus mengatakannya?

"Sudahlah…" Aku menatap Imayoshi-senpai yang kini berjalan keluar ruang gym. "Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan. Dan ini masalahku, Aomine, dan Sakurai. Tak perlu dibesar-besarkan. Terutama kau Wakamatsu."

Ah…

Kenapa? Kenapa aku selalu tidak punya kekuatan untuk bicara di saat seperti ini?

.

.

"Imayoshi-senpai kenapa ya hari ini?"

Beberapa murid kelas satu yang lain berbisik-bisik di ruang ganti. Aku yang juga sedang berkemas hendak pulang, mau tak mau mendengarkan perkataan mereka. Mereka sudah menanyakan padaku sebelumnya, tapi aku cuma menggeleng dan berkata hanya ada kesalahpahaman kecil. Kurasa Imayoshi-senpai juga tidak akan suka jika kukatakan masalahnya adalah karena aku menciumnya dan Aomine-san tak lebih dari sekedar menegurnya karena salah paham saat melihat kemarin aku menangis.

"Entahlah. Tapi dia keren sekali ya? Bisa mengimbangi Aomine-san seperti itu. Trik tipuannya hebat!"

"Dia memang keren. Kau tahu? Tadi siang saja ada Yamaguchi Hinata dari kelas sebelah menyatakan perasaannya pada Imayoshi-senpai. Wah. Andai aku bisa seperti dia. Pintar, atletik, populer. Dia benar-benar senior panutanku"

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Aku tak sengaja melihatnya. Haha…"

"Diterima kah? Yamaguchi kan cantik sekali… oh, pantas tadi Yamaguchi menunggu di gym. Rupanya Imayoshi-senpai yang ditunggunya…"

"Tidak tahu. Imayoshi-senpai belum memberikan jawabannya. Tampaknya dia kaget juga dengan pernyataan Yamaguchi."

"Tidak mungkin. Imayoshi-senpai sudah sangat terbiasa mendapat pernyataan seperti itu. paling dia hanya mengulur waktu. Atau sedang banyak pikiran makanya tidak segera menanggapi Yamaguchi. Tapi kalau aku jadi senpai sih pasti Yamaguchi kuterima. Cantik, pintar, dan lucu. Serasi sekali…"

_Deg_!

Imayoshi-senpai mendapat pernyataan cinta? Ah…

"Kudengar, senpai playboy ya? Yah, tidak heran sih. Habis dia punya modal untuk itu…"

"Yah, dia berbeda kelas dengan kita yang untuk mendapatkan satu pacar saja harus berjuang mati-matian. Taruhan, dia pasti bisa berganti pacar semudah berganti baju…"

"Kau berlebihan… Hahahaha…"

Jadi buat Imayoshi-senpai, ciuman kemarin tidak berarti apa-apa? Sementara aku sendirian resah setengah mati. Takut dan malu. Bodohnya aku.

Aku tidak tahan berada di sini lagi! Aku harus keluar. Secepatnya! Aku tidak mau lagi mendengar tentang semua ini. Semua ini membuatku tak nyaman walau aku tak tahu mengapa. Aneh sekali. Aku jadi sangat sensitif hanya dengan mendengar nama Imayoshi-senpai disebut-sebut.

"Aku duluan, semuanya…"

"Ah, iya. Hati-hati di jalan, Sakurai…"

.

.

Aku ingin cepat-cepat pulang!

Kulangkahkan kakiku secepat mungkin. Akan tetapi saat melewati gym, aku mendengar suara-suara. Ada yang sedang bercakap-cakap. Kuinitp gym sebentar. Setahuku semua anggota klub basket sudah pulang. Hanya kami anak-anak kelas satu yang mendapatkan giliran terakhir menggunakan ruang shower yang tersisa.

Imayoshi-senpai…

Bersama dengan… ah, itu pasti Yamaguchi.

Yamaguchi itu cantik sekali. Gadis tercantik di angkatanku. Rambutnya yang sepinggang lurus berwarna cokelat seperti rambutku. Kelihatan halus dan dia sangat imut dengan poninya yang selalu rapi dan bando putihnya. Tubuhnya sekitar seratus enam puluh lima sentimeter itu langsing dan feminin. Matanya yang bulat dan bening. Terkesan polos dan suci.

Dia tidak kotor seperti aku…

"A-aku suka Imayoshi-senpai."

_Deg_!

"Imayoshi-senpai, pacaranlah denganku… aku… menyukaimu, senpai"

Aku berusaha menahan suaraku mati-matian. Jangan sampai mereka berdua tahu aku sedang menguping. Ukh…

"Jadi… Jawaban senpai?"

Tolak saja! Imayoshi-senpai, tolak! Kalau kau tidak serius, kau hanya akan menyakitinya nanti! Dan… aku percaya kau tidak sejahat itu. Iya kan, senpai?

"Aku…"

Jangan! Jangan katakan 'iya'! Kumohon!

"…bersedia, jadi kekasihmu… Hinata-chan…"

**.**

**.**

**~To be Continued~**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Saya yakin Sakurai nggak akan menyadari nilai Imayoshi kalau nggak ada pesaingnya. Makanya saya menciptakan Yamaguchi Hinata ini. Sebagai rival dia dan yah… kalau readers suka, syukur. Kalau nggak juga gapapa, karena emang porsi dia sih pengennya supaya nggak disukai (menyaingi Ryo, sih).

Hahaha… maafkan update yang amat lelet ini. #sujud

Belakangan sedang banyak problem dan urusan kuliah, kerja, dll jadi kian padat. Semoga untuk yang berikutnya ga akan lama-lama banget.

Terakhir…

Saya emang demen naro cliffhanger di akhir-akhir chapter. Hahaha… peace, readers. #ditabok

**Salam,**

**-Yuki-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Terima kasih dukungannya untuk semua pembaca sampai saat ini. Well, maaf update saya lelet. Saya keasyikan di fandom sebelah#sebelah mana?# sejak kemarin. Sebagai pembaca sih… Well, sebelum mulai membaca, saya cuma mau mempertegas apa yang sudah anda baca di 2 chapter sebelumnya. Imayoshi itu playboy—di cerita ini, nggak tahu kalau di canon. Kenapa saya pertegas? Supaya anda nggak kaget kalau lihat gaya cerita saya di sini. Imayoshinya jadi… kelihatan brengsek abis. Well, dia sedang merenung, jadi brengseknya dia cuma bagian dari masa lalu sebetulnya. Tapi tolong, jangan kaget dan, tentunya, jangan kabur. **

**.**

**Thanks to:**

**Arya Angevin, Regha Castor, RaniMario, Septenyet, Aoi LawLight, Al-Mcs, haruno mizuhime, chrovide, hanashinjiteru, Zoealya, rin-hishagi dan tentunya silent readers…**

**Semua yang ngereview, saya nggak sempet balesin satu-satu… maaf! Maaf! Maaf! #pinjem muka Sakurai**

**Tapi dibaca semua kok… seneng punya readers yang apresiatif kayak kalian #pelukin satu-satu ;3  
ENJOY!**

**.**

**Not a Replacement**

**Kuroko no Basuke **** Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Plot of this fanfiction by: me**

**Third Quarter: Lie Within Lies **

**.**

**.**

**Imayoshi's Pov**

Nah… apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?

Jujur saja, semua hal ini terasa salah.

Kupandangi gadis yang kini ada di sisiku, yang tangannya sedang dalam genggamanku. Semakin kuperhatikan, wajah gadis ini memang terlihat semakin mirip Sakurai. Rambut mereka sama-sama coklat lembut, mata yang bening dan polos. Perbedaan di antara mereka hanyalah bahwa Sakurai itu laki-laki dan gadis ini—Hinata-chan—perempuan. Dan mungkin… perasaan mereka.

Hinata-chan menyukaiku dan dia serius soal itu. Aku bisa memastikannya dari pengakuannya barusan dan ketulusan yang terpancar di ekspresi wajahnya saat mengatakan itu.

Semua yang membuatku sekarang merasa bersalah…

Aargh… tampaknya belakangan ini aku selalu memainkan peran sebagai penjahat. Orang yang buruk kelakuannya. Aku mencium Sakurai dengan paksa serta menghancurkan hati dan respeknya padaku. Sekarang apa? Aku sangat sadar bahwa apa yang kulakukan ini tidak ada bedanya dengan memperlakukan Hinata-chan sebagai pengganti Sakurai. Aku hanya mengulang apa yang sudah Sakurai lakukan padaku.

Kupikir… aku cukup menyukai gadis ini. Tapi itu rasa suka yang berbeda dengan yang kurasakan pada Sakurai. Aku sendiri tidak yakin apabila gadis ini tidak punya penampilan manis yang mirip Sakurai, aku akan jadian dengannya. Mungkin aku tidak akan pernah memiliki perasaan ini terhadapnya. Aku tidak akan merasakan apa-apa jika aku tidak bisa melihatnya sebagai Sakurai.

"Senpai…"

"Ya?"

"Ini rumahku… terima kasih sudah mengantarku pulang…"

Rasanya aneh sekali melihat gadis ini bersemu merah dan menatapku malu-malu. Aku senang. Tapi saat bagian dari otakku mengingatkan bahwa gadis ini bukan Sakurai, perasaan itu lenyap sama sekali. Berganti dengan rasa tertekan.

Padahal selama ini aku tidak merasakan apa-apa saat menduakan wanita, tapi mungkin… karena sudah tahu rasa sakit dijadikan pengganti ya makanya aku merasakan perasaan tak nyaman seperti yang kurasakan sekarang ini.

"Hati-hati di jalan ya, senpai…"

Kedua mata itu memandangku dengan tatapan senang.

Andai Sakurai yang menatapku seperti itu.

"Senpai…?"

Aku tidak tahu apa yang kulakukan setelahnya. Aku bersumpah aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud ketika aku pelan-pelan menyentuh dagunya dan menahannya agar tetap menatapku. Ada bagian dari otakku—_alarm_—yang beseru bahwa ini semua salah. Tapi tubuhku sendiri sulit kukendalikan. Pikiranku dan instingku sama sekali tidak sinkron.

Semakin kucoba mengenyahkan bayangan Sakurai, semakin nyata ia di depanku.

"Mm…"

Sakurai…

"Ng… sen… pai…"

Suara desah pelan yang sangat feminin dari Hinata-chan menyadarkanku.

Aku melepaskan bibirnya dari bibirku dan menatap wajah Hinata-chan yang sangat merah. Demi Tuhan! Apa yang sudah kulakukan?

Aku membuang pandanganku ke arah lain. "Maaf, Hinata-chan… aku…"

"Ti-tidak apa-apa, senpai… aku mengerti kok…"

"Eh?"

Kaget. Kupandangi lagi Hinata-chan lekat-lekat.

Wajah Hinata-chan bersemu malu-malu. Andai aku tidak sedang menyesali perbuatanku tadi dan aku melihatnya sebagai Sakurai, ingin rasanya aku mencubit pipinya itu. Dia manis sekali…

"Senpai kan… sudah sering berpacaran jadi… yah… senpai mengerti kan…"

Begitu…? sepertinya reputasiku sebagai _womanizer _sudah meluas sekali ya. Ingin sebenarnya kukatakan bahwa separah apapun tingkahku pada wanita, aku bukan tipe yang bisa mencium di kencan pertama. Aku selalu tahan harga. Sial! Bayangan wajah Sakurai yang menghantuiku benar-benar membuat otak dan tingkahku menjadi sama sekali tidak sinkron.

_Hell! Damn it!_

"Tetap saja… aku minta maaf…" jawabku tanpa memandang wajahnya. Rasanya beban sekali melakukan ini. Padahal sebelumnya aku tidak pernah merasa seperti ini.

"Ke…napa…?"

Suara Hinata-chan mengisyaratkan dengan sangat jelas bahwa ia kecewa. Sangat kecewa. Aku harus memikirkan alasan yang bagus untuk hal ini!

"Ini… terlalu cepat… dan aku tidak… memikirkanmu dulu, Hinata-chan…" jawabku tertahan. Kuharap ia percaya bahwa aku sekedar merasa bersalah karena sudah lancang. "…seharusnya aku… lebih sabar menunggu… maaf…"

.

.

Hari ini terasa panjang sekali. Aku lelah.

Kubaringkan tubuhku di atas kasurku yang nyaman. Sesudah mandi dan perut kenyang, aku punya banyak waktu untuk merenungkan kejadian hari ini. Rasanya hari ini gila. Gila sekali. Semua terjadi begitu cepat. Aomine dan tantangannya, Sakurai, dan Hinata-chan juga.

Gila! Gila! Gila!

Ini hari yang benar-benar sinting dalam hidupku. Selama ini aku belum pernah merasa sekacau ini. Aku kalah dari Aomine, meminta maaf pada Sakurai di hadapan umum, dan jadian dengan Hinata-chan. Dua kejadian pertama itu bahkan benar-benar membanting harga diriku sebagai kapten. Dan semua terjadi dengan tempo yang singkat. Kurang dari duapuluh empat jam. Aku harus introspeksi diri sepertinya. Aku merasa ini semua seperti karma dari tindakanku yang selama ini senang bermain-main dengan wanita.

Sekarang takdir mempermainkanku. Dan Sakurai. Dengan melibatkan Hinata-chan dan Aomine.

Lucu sekali… rasanya permainan shogi atau catur pun tidak bakal serumit kisah kami ini. Rasa suka kami terhadap yang lain membuat delusi kami bertumpang tindih dengan kenyataan. Kata kuncinya satu: pengganti. Sakurai menganggapku penganti Aomine, aku menganggap Hinata-chan penganti Sakurai, dan Aomine… entah dia menganggap Sakurai siapa.

Aku tidak yakin aku mau tahu. Rasanya dia terlalu tolol untuk menyukai seseorang. Dia bahkan tidak sadar Sakurai punya perasaan lebih terhadapnya. Hanya Hinata-chan yang menganggap aku sebagai aku. Tulus. Tanpa meminta hal lain selain kesediaanku menjadi kekasihnya.

Kupandangi langit-langit ruangan di kamarku sambil menghela nafas panjang. Mungkinkah jika aku tertidur saat aku bangun nanti semua ini akan berakhir seperti halnya mimpi?

Dan setelah memikirkan itu aku semakin yakin…

Sakurai membuatku jadi orang bodoh. Karena aku suka dia, aku berubah. Aku tidak pernah melankolis seperti ini sebelumnya. Diriku yang biasa bukan orang menyedihkan yang akan memikirkan seseorang yang tidak akan membalas rasa suka-ku sampai kapanpun juga.

Mungkin benar ya, cinta itu sendiri suatu kebodohan…

Dan… cinta itu sinting.

.

.

"Kapten!"

Aku menoleh ke sumber suara dan mendapati Wakamatsu melangkah mendekat sambil melambaikan tangannya padaku.

"Pagi, Wakamatsu…"

"Lesu sekali! Apa itu tingkah seorang kapten? Padahal baru dapat pacar kan?"

_Deg!_

"Kau tahu?"

"Berita tentang pacar-pacarmu kapan sih tidak menyebar dengan cepat, hah? Sekarang semua siswi yang tadinya bersiap menunggu giliran sedang ribut membicarakan pacar barumu. Tapi karena Yamaguchi manis kurasa sih tidak bakal ada yang protes dia dapat kau…"

Aku merenungkan kata-kata Wakamatsu. Rupanya selama ini, aku lebih populer dari dugaanku. Ironisnya, di saat nyaris semua gadis di sekolah menginginkanku, satu yang kuinginkan malah tak bisa kudapatkan. Yang bisa kudapatkan darinya hanya bayang-bayang yang malah membuat kebersamaanku dengan kekasihku yang baru jadi terasa serba salah.

Sangat salah, untuk lebih tepatnya.

"Nah itu pacarmu. Pas sekali…"

Aku menatap ke arah gerbang sekolah tanpa menghentikan langkahku. Aku dapat melihat punggung Hinata-chan dang langkahnya yang anggun ketika berjalan ke arah gedung sekolah kami. Seharusnya aku bersyukur mendapatkan gadis semanis dia, tapi… hatiku tidak bisa berbohong pada diriku sendiri.

Yang kuinginkan itu Sakurai Ryo. Bukan Yamaguchi Hinata.

"Aku duluan, kapten…" Wakamatsu melangkah mendahuluiku dan tepukan ringannya di pundakku merupakan isyarat yang dengan sangat jelas kumengerti artinya. Ia ingin aku menyapa Hinata-chan. Bersikap sebagai pacar teladan seperti yang selama ini kulakukan pada mantan-mantanku. Sebelum mereka kuputuskan secara sepihak, tentu saja.

"Hinata-chan…" kupanggil dia pelan. Tapi bahkan suara pelanku pun dapat mengejutkannya. Dia menoleh dengan ekspresi kaget dan malu. Mungkin dia ingat kejadian kemarin.

Hinata-chan menerima mentah-mentah penjelasanku bahwa kemarin itu aku menciumnya dan minta maaf karena itu bukan karena aku menyesalinya—walaupun sebenarnya memang begitu. Dia percaya bahwa aku minta maaf padanya karena aku adalah pacar baik yang merasa lancang mencium kekasih baruku saat kami benar-benar masih pasangan yang sangat baru.

Aku tahu seharusnya tidak aneh cowok yang sering tidak serius dalam berhubungan berani mencium pacarnya di hari mereka jadian. Tapi aku bukan tipe yang seperti itu. Selama ini kerjaku selalu rapi. Aku tipe pacar baik yang baru mencium di kencan ketiga dan 'melakukannya'—kau tahu maksudku kan?—setelah aku dan pasanganku berhubungan sekitar tiga bulan. Aku selalu punya reputasi sebagai _womanizer_ yang baik selama ini—tidak kurang ajar dan _gentleman_, walaupun memang susah sekali dijinakkan dan dipaksa masuk kandang karena aku selalu ingin bebas, tak terikat. Aku tahu kaum hawa menganggapku sebagai tantangan. _That's why…_ kali ini aku benar-benar merasa kecolongan. Dan 'bego'-nya itu semua karena kebodohanku sendiri.

"I-imayoshi-senpai…"

Dia menundukan kepalanya malu-malu saat aku menghentikan langkahku tepat ketika aku sudah berada di sampingnya. Aku benar-benar jahat ya? Mempermainkan gadis sepolos ini.

"Ayo masuk. Anginnya kencang hari ini. Sebaiknya kita bergegas masuk ke dalam sekolah…"

Kugenggam tangannya yang terasa dingin—membagi kehangatanku. Dia berjengit seolah terkena setrum listrik saat kulakukan itu.

Ah, kalau saja dia ini Sakurai…

Tapi…

Mungkin aku bisa… belajar menyukai Hinata-chan dan meninggalkan kenanganku dengan Sakurai jauh-jauh di belakang. Siapa tahu? Mungkin sudah waktunya aku bertobat. Lagipula Hinata-chan ini… manis sekali.

Ya…

Dia sangat manis.

Seperti Sakurai.

**.**

**.**

**Sakurai's Pov**

Imayoshi-senpai dan Yamaguchi-san. Mereka bergandengan tangan…

Dasar aku bodoh! Kenapa pemandangan ini membuat hatiku sakit. Sakit sekali. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku merasa seperti ini padahal aku tahu, tidak seharusnya aku memiliki perasaan seperti ini. Imayoshi-senpai bebas bersama siapa saja yang dia inginkan. Dia bebas untuk memilih siapa yang akan menjadi kekasihnya. Aku tahu aku tidak boleh ikut campur. Aku bahkan sama sekali tidak punya hak untuk itu. Memang siapa aku? Namun… Kenapa hati ini terasa sakit sekali? Sampai rasanya aku ingin menangis saat ini juga.

Aku ingin sekali saat ini juga pergi cepat-cepat supaya tidak perlu lama-lama melihat pemandangan yang menyesakan ini.

Aku hanya bisa melihat punggung tinggi tegap Imayoshi-senpai dan wajah samping Yamaguchi-san yang bersemu merah—tampak sangat bahagia. Syukurlah aku tidak bisa melihat ekspresi senpai. Entah kenapa… aku merasa jika sampai aku melihatnya tersenyum sekarang, aku mungkin akan benar-benar kecewa—lebih kecewa dari yang kurasakan saat ini.

"Hoi!"

Tepukan di punggungku membuatku kaget dan reaksi kagetku itu juga membuat kaget orang yang menyapaku.

Aomine-san…

"Ah… A-aomine-san…"

"Apa sih?" tanya Aomine dengan ekspresi bingung. Sepertinya reaksiku barusan membuatnya kaget juga. Astaga… aku benar-benar kelihatan bodoh pastinya.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa… hanya kaget saja…"

"Oh…"

Aomine-san kemudian berjalan di sampingku—mensejajari langkahku—tanpa bertanya apa-apa lagi. Tapi ternyata pemandangan Imayoshi-senpai di depan kami yang berjalan pelan ke arah gedung sekolah sambil menggandeng Yamaguchi-san juga menarik perhatiannya.

"Kapten punya pacar baru lagi?"

"…sepertinya…"

"Itu Yamaguchi dari kelas sebelah kan?"

Aku tidak akan heran kalau Aomine-san mengenali Yamaguchi. Bagaimanapun Yamaguchi itu gadis tercantik di angkatan kami nomor dua setelah Momoi Satsuki yang sangat fenomenal itu.

"Iya…"

"Beruntung sekali si kapten. Heran. Kitsune macam dia apanya yang bagus sih?"

Aku memikirkan pertanyaan Aomine-san. Jujur saja, walau mungkin Aomine-san tidak mengerti apa bagusnya kapten, tapi sebagai salah satu junior dan rekan setim, aku tahu sekali bahwa Imayoshi-senpai itu luar biasa. Penampilannya menarik, dia pandai, jago olahraga, dan berasal dari keluarga berada. Selain itu orangnya ramah dan menarik. Dia memang _playboy_, tetapi kurasa mungkin dia hanya sedang mencari orang yang tepat. Dia adalah senpai-ku di tim basket yang paling baik… Wakamatsu-senpai juga baik, cuma aku takut kalau dia sudah berteriak.

Dan apa yang sudah kulakukan pada orang seperti dia itu? Aku menyakitinya…

"Hei, Ryo. Kau sadar tidak sih Yamaguchi itu mirip kau?"

"Eh? Aku?"

"Iya. Kalau kau wanita, kau pasti berpenampilan seperti dia tahu… "

.

.

"Sakurai-kun~"

"Ah, Momoi-san? Kau sudah sembuh…?"

"Um… ya, maaf sudah membuat khawatir…"

Momoi Satsuki-san. Teman masa kecil Aomine-san yang juga manajer tim basket kami. Senang rasanya melihat dia sudah masuk. Kalau tidak ada dia, membujuk Aomine-san untuk latihan sepenuhnya jadi tanggung jawabku. Walaupun Imayoshi-senpai sendiri tidak pernah mempermasalahkan apakah Aomine-san datang berlatih atau tidak. Senpai sangat sabar… walau mungkin kebanyakan orang akan menganggapnya tidak peduli tapi aku tahu sekali, sebagai kapten, walau cara bermain tim kami lebih mengandalkan kemampuan individual, Imayoshi-senpai sangat _care_ terhadap kami semua. Karena dia begitu makanya kami dapat melakukan sinkronisasi kemampuan individual kami satu dengan yang lain.

Imayoshi-senpai…

Ukh, kenapa aku teringat dia lagi?!

"Ryo-kun? Kenapa kau menggeleng-gelengkan kepalamu begitu? Pusing?"

"Ah, tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa Momoi-san…"

"Oh, ya sudah. Eh… eh… Hari ini kita tidak ada latihan ya. _Gym_ sedang direnovasi sedikit…"

Oh, syukurlah. Aku jadi tidak perlu bertemu Imayoshi-senpai hari ini… Aku masih belum tahu dengan wajah seperti apa aku harus menunjukan diri di depan senpai. Apalagi kalau Yamaguchi ada di sampingnya. Aku yakin kalau itu Yamaguchi, dia pasti mau menunggui senpai sampai selesai latihan. Dia sangat serius soal Imayoshi-senpai. Dari pengakuannya yang kudengar kemarin aku yakin begitu.

Tapi bagaimana dengan Imayoshi-senpai ya? Apa dia serius dengan Yamaguchi? Aku tahu senpai sangat populer—bahkan mungkin orangnya sendiri tidak menyangka dirinya sepopuler itu. Aku pernah lihat siswa-siswi anggota klub fotografi yang suka memperjualbelikan foto siswa beken di Too ini menjual mahal foto _candid_ yang diambil tanpa sepengetahuan Imayoshi-senpai. Foto-foto saat dirinya sedang beraksi di lapangan kebanyakan. Anggota klub fotografi memang suka muncul saat kami latihan sih.

…

Tuh kan! Aku teringat lagi!

Kenapa sih aku ini?

"Dai-chan kemana sih? Apa dia di atap ya? Kau tahu, Ryo-kun?"

Aku menggelengkan kepala ragu-ragu. Ini aneh. Biasanya aku tahu. Biasanya aku selalu memperhatikan Aomine-san.

Aomine-san? Kenapa rasanya hari ini aku… lupa sama sekali tentang Aomine-san?

Sebenarnya aku ini kenapa?

.

.

Aku melangkah tanpa semangat sama sekali sambil sesekali mendribel bola di tanganku ini—memantul-mantulkannya di atas trotoar. Lumayan untuk latihan. Rasanya aku ingin sekali main basket hari ini. Saat stress, basket menjadi salah satu cara melepas penatku. Basket adalah hal yang mempertemukanku dengan Aomine-san dan Imayoshi-senpai. Dua pemain di Too yang sangat kukagumi—bukan berarti aku tidak mengaggumi yang lain, Wakamatsu-senpai juga hebat. Hanya saja… basket mereka berdua, meninggalkan kesan yang lebih. Kurang lebih begitulah perasaanku.

Aku ingin main basket!

Tidak sabar lagi, aku berlari kecil tanpa dengan bola basket di pelukannku ke arah lapangan yang di dekat Too.

"Senpai…"

_Deg_!

Suara itu…

"Hinata-chan. Kurasa kau punya bakat basket. Kau tidak mau menekuni basket?"

Yamaguchi dan… Imayoshi-senpai?

"Senpai mengejekku ya…? Dari tadi tembakanku tidak ada yang masuk kan?"

"Hahaha…"

Dari balik bayang-bayang pohon aku mengintip. Di lapangan itu memang ada Imayoshi-senpai dan Yamaguchi-san, masih dengan seragam mereka—hanya saja senpai tidak memakai sepatu basketnya. Mereka berdua sedang bermain basket. Lebih seperti belajar sebetulnya. Karena senpai mendribel bola sambil sesekali memberikan penjelasan—seperti halnya guru olahraga. Lucunya, senpai tidak mengenakan sepatu basket. Yah Yang memakai sepatu basket—yang kuhafal betul sebagai sepatu basketnya—malah dipakai Yamaguchi-san. Mungkin senpai yang memintanya memakai sepatu basket karena sepatu pantofel pasti akan menghalangi gerak badan. Imayoshi-senpai yang sudah pro sih pasti tidak akan terlalu terpengaruh hal kecil begitu.

"Nah… Dribel bola ini masih dasar, Hinata-chan. Kau benar-benar harus menguasainya…"

Dari sini, aku bisa melihat Yamaguchi-san tersenyum setiap kali Imayoshi-senpai memberi penjelasan. Dia tampak bahagia sekali.

Aku tidak heran. Sosok senpai saat sedang bermain basket memang sangat memesona. Tidak seperti Aomine-san yang memang tidak diragukan lagi kehebatannya, sosok kapten lebih leluasa dan santai saat bermain basket. Senpai pasti sangat menyukai basket.

"Aku suka…"

Kata-kata yang terucap dari bibir Yamaguchi-san itu mengejutkanku. Tadi dia bilang apa?

"Kenapa, Hinata-chan?" Imayoshi senpai mendekatinya dengan bola basket di tangannya.

"Aku suka sekali… melihat senpai main basket…"

Ingin sekali aku menyahut bahwa aku juga suka saat Imayoshi-senpai bermain basket. Tapi aku harus menahan diri. Aku akan malu sekali jika mereka berdua tahu aku menguping pembicaraan mereka.

"Hinata-chan…"

Kapten tidak pernah memanggilku seperti itu. Aduh! Otakku! Jelas saja senpai memanggil Yamaguchi-san dengan nama kecilnya. Mereka kan pacaran. Itu wajar. Aku tidak punya alasan untuk merasa terganggu karena hal remeh begitu kan?

"Boleh aku tanya sesuatu padamu…?"

"? Tentu saja boleh. Kalau aku bisa menjawabnya, dengan senang hati akan kujawab pertanyaan, senpai…"

"Apa yang kau sukai dariku?"

Aku tahu bukan aku yang ditanya. Tapi aku tidak bisa mengontrol otakku yang tiba-tiba ramai dengan berbagai jawaban yang muncul ke permukaan.

Aku suka sosok Imayoshi-senpai saat bermain basket. Aku suka cara Imayoshi-senpai mengorganisir semua anggota tim dan mempersatukan kami. Aku suka cara saat ketika memuji tembakan _three point_-ku. Aku suka cara senpai mengusap kepalaku dan berkata 'kerjamu bagus'. Aku suka cara senpai tersenyum. Aku suka cara senpai tertawa.

"Aku suka senpai karena apa adanya diri senpai… aku tidak tahu bagaimana menjelaskannya, tapi aku suka…"

_Deg!_

Jawaban itu…

Apa aku mampu memberikan jawaban seperti itu…?

Aku jelas-jelas sudah seenaknya menganggap Imayoshi-senpai sebagai pengganti Aomine-san. Jawaban Yamaguchi-san membuatku semakin terpuruk karena rasa bersalah.

_Srek!_

"Sakurai-kun?"

Gawat. Karena suara yang barusan kutimbulkan sekarang senpai dan Yamaguchi-san tahu aku ada di sini. Senpai tampak kaget melihatku tiba-tiba muncul.

"Ah… aku…"

"Kau mau main basket ya, Sakurai-kun?" Dengan senyum manisnya Yamaguchi bertanya padaku. Untuk satu dan lain hal aku merasa senyum itu seperti mengejekku; sekalipun aku tahu Yamaguchi tidak mungkin seperti itu. Itu hanya khayalanku saja.

"… tadinya…" Aku mencoba untuk menahan diri agar tidak memandang Imayoshi-senpai. "Aku… sebaiknya aku pergi…"

"Kenapa? Ayo main basket, Sakurai-kun. Pasti senpai juga lebih senang kalau punya lawan main. Aku kan tidak bisa mengimbangi…" Yamaguchi meringis pelan. "Ya kan?"

Walaupun aku berusaha untuk tidak memandang senpai, bagaimanapun juga, aku bisa dengan jelas menangkap gestur penuh perhatiannya kepada Yamaguchi. Saat tangan senpai mengusap penuh perhatian pada rambut Yamaguchi sementara pipi gadis itu memerah sambil ia tertawa kecil.

"Aku bukan anak kecil, ah, senpai…" seru Yamaguchi gemas sambil memandang Imayoshi-senpai.

Hatiku sakit sekali…

**.**

**.**

**Imayoshi's Pov**

Aku tidak tahu sekarang aku harus bagaimana sekarang. Kekasihku dan orang yang kuinginkan sebagai kekasih kini berdiri di hadapanku. Keduanya memberikan pilihan yang berbeda: mencintai atau dicintai.

"Kau mau main one on one, Sakurai?" tawarku hambar—sekedar memecah atmosfer aneh antara aku dan Sakurai. Bagaimanapun juga, hanya basket yang dapat menghubungkan aku dengannya. Hanya itu satu-satunya dari dunia kami yang tampak sama. Aku membangun keinginan untuk memilikinya berawal dari dunia itu, karena _chemistry_ di antara kami begitu baik kukira awalnya aku hanya tanpa sadar menganakemaskan dia.

Kenapa baru sekarang aku sadar itu namanya 'suka'?

"Main ya, Sakurai-kun… Aku mau lihat…" bujuk Hinata-chan. Sakurai tampak sedikit ragu dan gelisah namun pada akhirnya ia mengiyakan juga bujukan Hinata-chan.

"Ah, sepatu senpai…" Hinata-chan segera bergegas ingin melepaskan sepatuku yang dipakainya—aku yang minta karena tidak lucu sekali kan kalau ia jatuh terpeleset karena memakai sepatu pantofel berhak rendah yang menjadi seragam siswi Too.

"Ke pinggir lapangan dulu, Hinata-chan… aku bantu lepaskan sepatunya…" kataku sambil membimbingnya ke bangku di pinggir lapangan. Aku tidak peduli apa yang Sakurai pikirkan saat ini. Masa bodohlah. Sekarang pacarku ini Hinata-chan. Aku harus memperlakukannya dengan baik. Toh Sakurai bukan siapa-siapa buatku.

Aku tidak tahu mengapa, tapi aku dapat merasakan pandangan mata Sakurai terlihat aneh saat aku berlutut di depan Hinata-chan dan membantunya menguraikan tali sepatu basketku yang dipakainya. Aku tidak benar-benar melihat tapi entah mengapa aku tahu Sakurai tengah memandangiku dengan pandangan yang tidak biasa. Entah apa maksud pandangannya itu, aku tidak tahu. Tapi kurasa akan ssangat muluk sekali jika aku berharap itu karena dia cemburu pada Hinata-chan?

Heh! Memangnya siapa aku?

Aku bukan Aomine Daiki yang dipujanya kan?

Aku hanya senior brengsek yang pernah membuatnya menangis.

"Berjuang ya. Kalian berdua!" Hinata-chan berkata seraya tersenyum yang kubalas hanya dengan usapan pelan di rambutnya yang halus. Rambut yang terlihat sama lembutnya dengan milik Sakurai.

"Kau yang _offense_ duluan, Sakurai…" kataku seraya memberikan _pass _padanya. "Yang dapat duapuluh poin duluan pemenangnya…"

.

.

Aku tidak tahu bahwa diriku bisa bersikap sebiasa ini pada Sakurai. Basket memang hebat ya? Rasanya hanya satu hal itu saja yang bisa membuat interaksi kami yang semula canggung menjadi terasa biasa kembali dan natural. Kami seolah kembali pada masa-masa di mana kami sama sekali belum menyakiti satu sama lain dengan tindakan bodoh kami.

Tepat saat Sakurai mau memberikan tembakan _three point_ cepat yang menjadi senjata andalannya, aku melakukan _block. _Aku tahu untuk menghentikan tembakan cepat Sakurai aku memang harus melakukan lompatan dengan _timing _yang lebih cepat. Untuk tembakan biasa memang lompatan dalam tempo kelewat cepat akan membuat seorang atlit yang mau melakukan _block_ kembali mendarat duluan bahkan sebelum lawannya melakukan _shoot_ dan itu hal bodoh, namun dalam kasus Sakurai, kecepatan melompat justru menjadi kunci penting dalam menghentikan serangannya itu.

Kalau dihitung-hitung, rasanya pertandingan kami sudah lewat dari satu _quarter,_ dan ini melelahkan. Meskipun begitu aku tahu, baik aku dan Sakurai sama-sama menikmati hal ini. Rasanya seperti sudah lama sekali tidak berinteraksi normal dengan dia. Sudah lama sekali tidak melihat senyumnya yang penuh semangat dan selepas ini di depanku. Bahkan saat latih tanding biasanya saja, ia tampak menghindariku. Aku senang dia mulai perlahan-lahan kembali menjadi Sakurai yang kukenal.

Mengapa?

Apakah kata maaf dariku kemarin memang berefek sebesar ini?

Atau…

Mungkin hubungannya dengan Aomine ada perkembangan? Kalau tidak untuk apa kemarin Aomine sampai mengajaku bertaruh yang jika aku kalah, aku harus meminta maaf pada Sakurai?

"Duapuluh-empatbelas untuk senpai…" seru Hinata memberitahu setelah aku baru saja memberikan tembakan yang mengkukuhkan kemenanganku. Menang mudah kalau dibandingkan dengan melawan Aomine.

"Capek?" tanyaku basa-basi sambil menyesuaikan langkah kami sampai kami duduk di pinggir lapangan. Sakurai hanya mengangguk mengiyakan sambil duduk di sampingku.

Hinata-chan menyodorkan tissue pada kami berdua dengan senyum lebar. "_Nice game_…"

"_Thanks_…"

"Kalian mau minum apa? Biar aku traktir… pertandingan kalian benar-benar menakjubkan…"

"Ah, tidak usah…" Sungkan seperti biasa. Sakurai tidak pernah membiarkan dirinya dimanjakan orang lain ya…

Ya… kecuali Aomine. Dia sendiri yang bahkan bermanja-manja pada Aomine.

Pikiran itu membuatku kesal sendiri, memangnya kenapa kalau Sakurai begitu? Toh sudah bukan urusanku lagi. Aku bukan siapa-siapa baginya dan tidak ada sedikitpun hakku untuk merasa bahwa Sakurai harus lebih memprioritaskan aku dibanding siapapun—termasuk Aomine.

"Aku pocari saja… samakan saja Sakurai denganku…"

"Baik. Kalian tunggu ya…"

Langkah Hinata-chan semakin terdengar samar seiring dengan menghilangnya ia dari jarak pandang kami.

Nah sekarang ini lagi…

Kesunyian aneh yang menyergap antara aku dan Sakurai itu muncul lagi. Sulit sekali rasanya membuka topik pembicaraan dengannya sekarang ini. Bicara tentang topik, rasanya dulu tidak sulit membuka pebicaraan dengan Sakurai. Kenapa sekarang rasanya bisa seperti ini?

Menyesakan dan membingungkan. Aku bahkan sulit membayangkan ekspresinya sekarang ini seperti apa…

"Sakurai…"

Aku bahkan tidak tahu mau bilang apa…

"Ya…"

Apa? Apa yang mau kukatakan? Bukankah seharusnya banyak sekali? Kenapa begitu sulit menemukan kata untuk menjelaskan apa yang ada di pikiran ini?

Tapi haruskan kukatakan 'aku suka padamu' sekarang? Setelah semua yang terjadi di antara kami? Tidak! Tidak! Itu tindakan bodoh. Mau sejatuh apa lagi harga diriku di hadapannya?

"…"

"…"

"Kemarin… mungkin aku tidak mengatakannya dengan benar…" kataku pelan. "Tapi aku tulus meminta maaf soal 'kejadian itu'…"

"…"

"Kuharap kita bisa kembali ke hubungan kita dulu dan saling menganggap bahwa kejadian itu tidak pernah ada… Yah kau tahu… sekarang aku sudah berhubungan dengan Hinata-chan dan kali ini rasanya aku se—TUNGGU! SAKURAI?"

Belum juga kalimatku selesai Sakurai sudah lekas-lekas melarikan diri. Cepatnya gerakannya menyentak tas yang diletakan di sampingnya—antara aku dan dia—membuatku sendiri kaget.

Sebenarnya ada apa?

Apa kata-kataku salah?

"TUNGGU!"

Refleks, kuikuti langkah Sakurai.

Aku berlari dengan cepat mengejar langkahnya. Kami berdua melewati Hinata-chan yang baru saja kembali dengan dua kaleng pocari di tangan dan sekotak jus jeruk—yang pasti untuknya.

"S-Sakurai-kun…? Senpai…?"

"Maaf, Hinata-chan. Ada telepon darurat dari _coach_ untuk segera berkumpul… kami sudah telat…"

Kebohongan _random_ yang kuucapkan asal saja itu hanya diterima Hinata-chan dengan anggukan bingung—mungkin dia tidak sepenuhnya mengerti. Biarlah, semua urusan dengannya akan kuluruskan nanti. Mudah saja. Wanita adalah mahluk yang paling mudah dibohongi di dunia ini.

Sekarang yang penting itu Sakurai.

"Sakurai! Tunggu! Tunggu!"

Perintahku tidak digubris sama sekali dan itu membuatku kesal. Apa dia lupa statusku masih sebagai kaptennya? Seharusnya dia patuh perintahku!

"Tunggu kataku!" kutarik pergelangan tangannya dan tak sengaja membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh ke belakang—ke arahku. Segera kuraih badannya sebelum dia jatuh ke tanah dan kupeluk erat dari belakang. Semua agar ia tak menghindar. Agar ia tak lari lagi.

Aku akui aku lelah dengan acara tebak-tebakan perasaan ini? Sakurai terlalu sulit untuk dimengerti.

"Jangan lari!"

"Ma-maaf, senpai… Aku…"

"Bukan itu yang ingin kudengar, Sakurai!" kuketakan pelukanku pada tubuhnya yang lebih mungil dari tubuhku. Satu tanganku melintang di atas bahunya sementara yang lain memerangkap pinggangnya dalam kurungan sempurna. Kali ini aku tidak akan membiarkannya pergi lagi sebelum semua masalah berakhir.

Satu hal yang baru kusadari setelah berada dalam jarak sedekat ini.

Sakurai menangis…

"Sakurai…"

"A-apa?"

"Kenapa kau… menangis…?"

**.**

**.**

**~To be Continued~**

**.**

**.**

Okay, how was that? #dilempar bola sama satu fandom

Fufufu… naro cliffhanger di waktu yang menyebalkan itu hobi saya. Harap dimaklumi. Btw, one more chapter to go! Yei!

Tapi… saya nggak tahu updatenya kapan #deshplak.

Srsly, kampus membuat saya gila, terutama satu oknum agak rada-rada yang membuat saya mikir "kok orang ini bisa sih jadi dosen?" #curcol dadakan

Seperti biasa, kotak review terbuka untuk semua apresiasi termasuk concrit (no flame, please! Dewasa dikitlah, kalo mau cari sensasi jangan di kotak review orang).

Salam sayang selalu,

-Yuki-


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

**.**

**Warning: Typo, OOCness, dan lain-lain**

**.**

**Not a Replacement**

**Kuroko no Basuke **** Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Plot of this fanfiction by: me**

**Fourth Quarter: End of the Game **

**.**

**.**

**Sakurai's Pov**

"Kenapa kau… menangis…?"

Kenapa? Kenapa aku menangis?

Aku sendiri tidak tahu. Aku tidak mengerti. Aku tidak memahami diriku sendiri!

Kenapa ada perasaan sakit yang amat sangat saat Imayoshi-senpai mengatakan maaf tadi. Rasanya… seolah ia mengatakan bahwa hubungan kami cukup sampai sini saja. Seolah tidak akan ada apa-apa lagi di antara kami sehabis ini.

Itu membuatku perasaanku berantakan—untuk alasan yang bahkan tidak bisa kujelaskan untuk otakku sendiri.

"Sakurai…"

Suara Imayoshi-senpai dan nafas hangatnya begitu dekat di telingaku; mengirimkan suatu getaran dan sensasi aneh yang membut wajahku terasa panas. Bahkan di saat perasaanku berantakan seperti ini, sentuhannya masih bisa mengirimkan sensasi yang begitu berbeda untukku.

Apa ini artinya aku…

"Sakurai…"

Kurasakan pelukan Imayoshi-senpai melonggar namun sebagai gantinya, dia mencengkram tanganku dengan ketegasan dan kekuatannya. Tetap tidak mau memberikan celah bagiku untuk lari darinya sama sekali. Dan dengan gestur memaksa, aku merasakan bagaimana senpai membimbingku keluar dari jalanan ini.

Aku masih tidak bisa menemukan keberanianku untuk berkata-kata. Oh, bahkan bersuara pun sulit saat ini. Dadaku rasanya sesak dan kenapa air mata sial ini harus terus mengalir?!

Sedikit banyak aku bersyukur, senpai menyeretku pergi dari jalanan utama itu. Aku tidak dapat membayangkan betapa malunya aku jika tiba-tiba ada seseorang lewat di jalanan itu sementara aku masih dalam kondisi memalukan seperti ini. Anak laki-laki kelas 1 SMA menangis dan ditenangkan oleh senpai-nya? Itu lebih dari memalukan. Sudah cukup aku mempermalukan diriku dengan menangis di hadapan Aomine-san saat itu.

Uh-oh… tapi kemana senpai membawaku?

Dengan pendangan yang tidak jelas karena kabur oleh air mata, aku tertatih-tatih mengikuti senpai yang berjalan dengan langkah yang agaknya dua kali lebih cepat dari langkahku sendiri.

Dengan kasar, kurasakan senpai menarikku ke sebuah gang kecil buntu di antara dua rumah. Kurasakan punggungku membentur tembok dan itu membuatku mengaduh kecil.

"Aduh…"

Baru sebentar aku merasakan cengkaraman senpai lepas dari pergelangan tanganku ketika ia menepisku dengan kasar ke arah tembok, kurasakan dua tangannya melewati ruang di samping telingaku dan memerangkapku dengan sempurna di antara di antara dirinya dan tembok.

"Aku sempat berpikir untuk serius dengan Hinata-chan…" ujar senpai pelan dengan suara tenang dan dalam.

Kata-kata senpai tersebut terasa menusuk hatiku.

Sakit. Benar-benar sakit rasanya.

Mungkin lebih baik kalau ia berteriak keras-keras dan memaki dengan kata-kata kotor di depan wajahku langsung. Aku yakin rasanya tidak akan sesakit ini. Rasanya tidak akan semenderita ini.

Kata-kata senpai barusan membuatku yakin lebih baik jika saat ini, dia mengoyak dadaku, mengambil jantungku dan melemparkannya ke tungku saja supaya terbakar habis. Supaya tidak usah sesesak ini rasanya.

"Tapi…" senpai melanjutkan. Kupejamkan mataku kuat-kuat. Ingin aku menutup telingaku dengan dua tangan supaya aku tidak usah mendengar apapun kelanjutan kata-kata senpai itu. Tapi kedua tanganku hanya bisa mengepal keras-keras. Sampai rasanya telapak tanganku terluka akibat perbuatan bodohku itu.

Tolong senpai, kumohon, jangan katakan apa-apa lagi!

JANGAN KATAKAN APAPUN!

"Melihatmu seperti ini…" Suara senpai terasa dekat. Dekat sekali.

Kurasakan sesuatu menyentuh daguku. Aku menundukan kepala semakin dalam namun sentuhan di daguku itu memaksaku untuk tidak bergerak lebih jauh. Pelan sekali aku merasakan ibu jari Imayoshi-senpai mengusap daguku sementara telunjuknya menahanku dengan ketegasan yang jelas mengindikasikan bahwa ia tidak ingin dibantah. Aku tidak berani membuka mata.

Aku takut.

Aku takut menatap wajahnya. Aku takut membuatnya marah lagi. Namun aku takut akan semua itu, aku tidak bisa menghentikan isakan pelanku. Aku dapat merasakan bagaimana bibirku bergetar dalam usahaku yang sia-sia meredam suara isak yang cengeng.

Aku benci diriku sendiri!

"…Sakurai…"

Gelenyar nyaman—seolah yang sedang kualami ini adalah hal natural—menyerbuku ketika aku merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menyapu bibirku.

Aku merasa seperti déjà vu.

Kenapa ini terjadi lagi?

Aku membuka kelopak mataku perlahan dan…

Kudapati wajah Imayoshi senpai sudah tidak berjarak lagi dengan wajahku. Dia sudah menidakan semua jarak itu saat bibirnya bergerak lembut dan natural di atasku. Seolah itu adalah hal paling alami di dunia. Seolah memang beginilah hubungan kami seharusnya.

Sentuhan itu awalnya sangat, sangat ringan. Seolah Imayoshhi-senpai takut aku akan pecah jika ia bertindak kelewat memaksa.

Ini seperti ciuman pertama kami. Ketika aku lupa bahwa saat itu yang mengantarku mengobati lukaku di ruang kesehatan adalah Imayoshi-senpai dan bukan Aomine-san. Saat itu, bibir kami bertemu dalam ciuman yang lembut dan malu-malu—ciuman dariku saat itu tentunya tidak ada apa-apanya bagi Imayoshi-sepai. Karena saat itu, aku tidak mengerti sama sekali bagaimana ciuman orang dewasa seharusnya.

Yang berbeda dari saat itu, hanyalah saat ini, aku sadar betul bahwa ini adalah Imayoshi-senpai dan… aku… senang dengan satu fakta sederhana itu.

Aku tidak tahu berapa waktu yang terlewat. Yang jelas tak lama setelah ia melepaskanku untuk kali yang pertama dan menatap wajahku—yang aku sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana jeleknya saat itu—ia hanya tersenyum. Senyum puas. Benar-benar puas.

Sebelum akhirnya meniadakan jarak itu lagi dan kembali menciumku.

"Mmh… Sen-pai…"

Setelah beberapa lama aku meronta—menginginkan pasokan oksigen setelah ciuman senpai yang menyesakan sekaligus… yah, yang intinya tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata, akhirnya Imayoshi-senpai melepaskanku.

"Akhirnya berhenti…" katanya sambil tersenyum puas dan mengusap sisa-sisa air mata yang membuat wajahku sembab.

Kata-katanya itu membuatku tercengang untuk beberapa saat. Setelahnya aku langsung merasa luar biasa malu. Aku benar-benar sudah mempermalukan diriku sendiri di hadapannya. Aku memalingkan pandangaku. Melihat Imayoshi-senpai saat ini hanya akan membuat rasa maluku bertambah berlipat kali ganda.

"Hei, jangan membuat wajah seperti itu…" ucap Imayoshi-senpai di telingaku sebelum kurasakan gigitan ringan di daun telingaku yang membuatku terkesiap.

"Aah…"

"Kau tidak berharap aku bisa kembali pada Hinata-chan sementara kau di sini bersamaku dengan ekspresi wajah yang seperti itu kan…?"

Ia mencium pipiku pelan dan lembut dan terus memberikan jejak ciuman dari rahang sampai ke… Astaga! Aku tidak tahu sekarang wajahku sudah semerah apa.

Kurasakan senpai tersenyum di leherku sementata aku meronta ingin lepas. Demi apapun, aku malu sekali sekarang ini.

Rasanya sekarang ini, senpai seolah berubah menjadi sisi dirinya ketika ia sedang bertanding dan merencanakan strategi kemenangan. Sadis dan tanpa ampun. Dia benar-benar tidak bisa ditebak.

"Jangan pernah katakan kau lebih menyukai Aomine daripada aku sekarang. Kau tahu. Dia boleh saja membuatmu takut, kagum, atau apa… tapi hanya aku yang membuatmu menangis dan…"

Sebuah gigitan di leherku membuatku tahu, aku memang tidak punya argumen balasan untuk kata-katanya barusan.

"Kau perlu tahu…" tambahnya dengan suara pelan dan kalem. Kurasakan nafas hangat senpai meyapu kulit leherku. "Orang yang paling kau cintai itu, bukan yang mengundang decak kekagumanmu, membuatmu terkesima, dan lain sebagainya. Melainkan seseorang yang bisa membuatmu menangis saat dia mengatakan bahwa dia akan serius dengan orang lain…"

Imayoshi senpai mengadahakan wajahnya padaku lagi dan memaksaku untuk memandangnya. Aku melihat senyum kemenangannya yang terlihat amat sangat puas.

"Dan dalam kasusmu…" dia mendekatkan lagi bibirnya pada bibirku. "Orang itu aku… Ryo…"

.

.

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana ceritanya aku bisa berakhir di tempat ini. Sungguh aku tidak tahu!

Aku dapat mendengar suara shower dari kamar mandi perlahan-lahan menghilang—tanda senpai sudah selesai dengan mandinya. Aku sendiri sudah berganti pakaian dengan celana training panjang yang dipinjamkan senpai dan salah satu kausnya.

Aku baru sadar, ukuran tubuh kami berbeda lumayan jauh.

Salahkan saja hujan besar yang tiba-tiba turun tanpa pemberitahuan. Senpai dengan segera menarikku dengan langkah yang seperti nyaris berlari ke rumahnya—yang untungnya tidak jauh dari tempat kami berada. Namun kami tiba dengan segera di rumah senpai, hujan besar itu tetap sukses membuatku dan senpai basah kuyup.

Seolah keadaan tidak bisa lebih buruk lagi. Baru lima menit kami masuk ke rumah, telepon rumah senpai berbunyi dan kedua orang tua senpai menelpon bahwa mereka terpaksa tidak pulang hari ini karena badai besar membuat keduanya tertahan di airport dan baru bisa pulang besok malam. Entah apa pekerjaan keduanya, tetapi melihat rumah senpai yang sangat besar seperti ini, kurasa… keduanya tentu orang hebat.

Senpai mempersilahkan aku duluan memakai shower, walaupun aku bersikeras supaya dia duluan saja yang mandi. Bagaimanapun juga dia kan senpai-ku dan ini rumahnya. Akan tetapi begitu ia menyunggingkan seringainya di tengah debat alot kami dan berkata pelan 'Kalau kau memang ingin mandi bersama, katakan saja…', aku langsung patuh padanya untuk mandi duluan.

"Kau lapar, Ryo?" tanya senpai seraya ia keluar dari kamar mandi sambil menggosokan handuk pada helaian rambut hitamnya yang baru saja dikeramas.

**.**

**.**

**Imayoshi's Pov**

Pertanyaanku dijawabnya dengan satu anggukan pelan yang jelas-jelas gugup.

Well, rasanya seandainya kemarin itu aku memenangkan pertandingan dengan Aomine-pun, mungkin aku tidak akan sesenang sekarang. Rasanya memenangkan Interhigh pun tidak semenyenangkan ini. Ada rasa puas yang berbeda saat ini.

"Ayo ke dapur. Kita lihat ada makanan apa di kulkas…"

Dengan patuh, Sakurai mengekor langkahku di belakang. Kami menuruni tangga sebelum akhirnya mencapai dapur rumahku yang cukup luas.

"Kita beruntung. Bibi pengurus rumah sudah berbelanja dan sudah meninggalkan nasi dan kari…." Kataku setelah membaca catatan yang ditinggalkan bibi pengurus rumah di meja makan. "Kau mau minum sesuatu, Ryo…?"

Bukan apa-apa. Hanya saja sudah kebiasaanku memanggil 'pacar'-ku dengan nama depan mereka saja. Jadi begitu kulihat wajah Ryo memerah lagi saat aku memanggilnya begitu, aku harus mati-matian menyembunyikan seringaiku. Ah, bahkan Aomine pun tidak pernah bisa memunculkan reaksi itu darinya saat memanggilnya. Kali ini aku merasa menang. Benar-benar menang dari Aomine.

Kami duduk berhadap-hadapan di meja makan sambil dalam diam menghabiskan nasi kari kami. Aku tahu tapi aku pura-pura tidak tahu bahwa sejak beberapa saat tadi Ryo mencuri-curi pandang ke arahku. Kubiarkan saja karena kalau dia tahu aku menyadari tingkahnya memperhatikanku sesekali dengan canggung, aku berani bertaruh dia akan mengatakan 'maaf, senpai, aku tidak bermaksud mengganggumu' dan kalimat-kalimat semacam itu.

Siapa pula yang mau mendengar kata-kata perusak suasana seperti maaf di kondisi yang sedang lucu-lucunya begini?

Kami makan dengan tenang dan segera setelah kami makan, dia dengan segera menawarkan diri untuk mencuci piring. Sekalipun kukatakan tinggalkan saja karena besok pagi, bibi pengurus rumah akan membereskannya, dia berkeras mau membereskan semua cucian piring itu.

Aku memerhatikan sosoknya yang sedang mencuci piring dari belakang. Dan aku pasti tidak sehat kalau aku bisa menahan diri untuk tidak serta merta memeluk pinggang ramping itu dari belakang.

"Hm…" Dengan santai aku melingkarkan lengaku di pinggangnya dan merasakan wangi tubuhnya yang kini sama denganku. Well, dia memakai sabunku, jadi itu tidak aneh.

Aku dapat merasakan tubuhnya mendadak kaku dan ia dengan spontan menghentikan kedua tangannya yang sejak tadi dengan tekun menggoskan spon penuh busa sabun cuci piring ke permukaan porselen-porselen putih itu.

Katakan perubahanku ini drastis sekali. Tapi ini semua hanya bentuk manifestasi rasa syukur (dan sayangku) pada dia ini kok.

"Teruksan saja cuci piringnya, Ryo~"

Patuh seperti biasa (Ah, dia memang anak baik), dia melanjutkan mencuci piring dengan gerakan yang saaanggaaat lambat. Jujur saja, aku ingin tertawa.

Mentertawakannya, untuk lebih tepatnya.

"Hei, Ryo… Hari ini menginap saja. Sepertinya hujan badai ini akan berlangsung sampai lewat tengah malam…" kataku pelan. "Kau bisa telepon orangtuamu…"

Tidak ada reaksi.

"Ryo~"

"I-iya, senpai…"

"Hm…" Kuusap-usap rambutnya dengan sayang dan kutinggalkan dia sebentar. Dia pasti tidak akan membereskan tugasnya apabila aku tetap di sana.

.

.

"A-aku tidur di sofa saja, senpai…" Dia berkata dengan mimik lucu saat menyusulku ke kamar. Well, sebetulnya ada kamar tamu di rumahku. Tapi dia tidak bertanya soal kamar yang bisa dia pakai kan? Biarkan saja dia berpikir tidak ada kamar lagi.

Aku menghela nafas dengan lagak dramatis. "Ryo…"

"Ma-maaf!"

"Hei, aku belum bilang apa-apa."

"Ah, i-iya. Maaf, senpai!"

Duh, sepertinya hal yang satu ini akan tetap menjadi kebiasaan ya. Selalu saja kata maaf yang berlebihan itu yang diucapkannya dalam situasi di mana dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi.

Aku menghela nafas panjang dan menepuk-nepuk kasur di sebelahku, isyarat supaya dia duduk di sana. Sekilas dia tampak ragu. Namun akhirnya dia duduk dengan canggung dan agak menjaga jarak—padahal siapa bilang aku akan menggigit?

"Mana mungkin kubiarkan kamu tidur di sofa kan? Hm… Atau kau sungguh berpikir aku setega itu?" tanyaku dengan nada yang kuusahakan terdengar sedih.

"Ma-maaf, Imayoshi-senpai…"

"Shouichi."

"Eh?"

"Sekarang kita pacaran, kau harus memanggilku, Shouichi…"

"Ta-tapi kita kan…"

"Aku suka padamu, Ryo…"

Kata-kata jujurku langsung membuatnya terpaku. Diam. Kaget. Tak bergerak.

"Dan aku tahu kau suka padaku, iya kan?"

Kalau tidak, tidak mungkin dia menangis saat kukatakan aku mau serius pada Hinata-chan kan?

"Ayo…" bujukku sambil menangkup kedua pipinya dan membuatnya menatapku. "Panggil…"

"Sho…"

Wajah Ryo memerah parah. Bibirnya tampak gemetaran. Tampaknya aku telah memintanya melakukan sesuatu yang menurutnya memalukan. Padahal hanya memanggil nama kecil kan biasa saja ya?

"Sho…" Masih belum bisa. Rasanya kalau tanganku tidak menahannya di tempat, mungkin dari tadi dia sudah lari dan kabur dengan wajah seperti kepiting rebus itu.

"Ryo~ Ayo, panggil…"

"Sho-shouichi…" dia memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat sambil mengucapkannya—tidak berani menatapku. "…senpai…"

"Anak baik…" kataku sambil mengusap-usap rambutnya lagi dan tersenyum puas. "Kau tidur di sini…"

"Eh?!"

"Kenapa? Ada yang salah?" tanyaku berlagak bodoh. Seolah-olah ini hanya acara menginap biasa saja dan di antara aku dan dia tidak ada apa-apa. "Kasurku cukup luas…"

"Tapi… tapi…"

Aku tersenyum dan mendekatinya. Menempelkan dahiku ke dahinya sambil bertanya dengan nada polos. "Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, eh, Ryo?"

Dia menundukan kepalanya dan tidak bisa menjawab. Kulihat tangannya meremas seprai dengan gelisah seolah-olah sedang dalam dia sedang dalam situasi interogasi yang penuh dengan tekanan.

"Hm, sudahlah. Anggap aku tidak pernah bertanya," kataku sambil mencubit pelan pipinya. "Daripada kau meledak karena malu… Aku sih tidak keberatan melakukan apapun yang ada dalam fantasimu, tapi mungkin untuk bisa jujur padaku, kau butuh waktu…"

Aku mengambil posisi di kasur sebelah kiri dan masuk ke dalam selimut dengan nyaman. Belum waktunya tidur, tapi tidak ada hal yang bisa kulakukan. Sepertinya duduk-duduk di kasur sambil menggoda Ryo boleh juga. Hei, ide itu terdengar sangat bagus.

Ryo mengikutiku dan mengambil posisi tidur di kasur sebelah kanan. Dia masih canggung dan menjaga jarak. Duh, memang _image_-ku segitu ganasnya apa di matanya?

Kutarik badannya pelang dan kubaringkan kepalanya di dadaku. Aku sempat mendengarnya seolah tercekat sesaat. Kaget dan malu.

Biarkan saja. Kalau dia berpacaran dengan seorang Imayoshi Shouichi, inilah konsekuensi yang harus diterimanya. Harus terima dimanjakan seperti apapun bentuknya. Aku memang tipe yang seperti itu. Kalau sudah ada seseorang yang menarik minatku, rasanya ingin sekali orang itu kumanjakan apapun caranya. Bahkan kalau perlu sampai menangis sekalian karena malu, gemas, atapun kesal. Aku suka wajah tersenyum, tapi wajah menangis itu sesuatu yang lebih menggerakan hatiku.

"Se-senpai…" Ryo akhirnya memanggilku.

"Shouichi." aku meralat.

"Maaf. Maksudku, Shouichi-senpai…"

Ya sudahlah, siapa yang mau menghabiskan kesempatan di saat dia mulai berbicara duluan ini dengan meralat setiap kali namaku dipanggilnya dengan embel-embel senpai. Lagipula, secara teknis, aku memang senpai-nya. Akan sangat konyol sekali meralat hal seperti itu hanya karena aku mau mendengarnya memanggil namaku.

"Apa?" tanyaku datar dengan sabar. Kalau tiba-tiba di kondisi seperti ini ia memberanikan diri memanggilku berarti ada hal yang benar-benar tengah mengganggunya. Kuharap bukan soal Aomine lagi.

"Bagaimana dengan… Yamaguchi-san?"

"Hinata-chan?"

"Ya?"

"Aku akan putus dengannya. Bukannya sudah jelas?" Di saat aku bermain-main dulu, aku tidak pernah sekalipun jalan dengan beberapa orang sekaligus. Itu namanya pintar. Bermain-main tapi tidak kelihatan seperti itu. Sekarang apalagi. Saat aku menemukan seseorang yang benar-benar ingin kuikat dalam suatu hubungan.

"Tapi apa itu tidak keterlaluan?" tanya Ryo sambil mengangkat kepalanya dan menatapku dengan pandangan yang mengisyaratkan… khawatir? Atau perasaan bersalah?

"Aku lebih memilih bersikap keterlaluan padanya dibanding padamu, Ryo…"

"Tapi…"

"Tapi apa? Tadi saja saat kukatakan aku akan serius dengannya kau menangis? Jadi maumu sebenarnya apa?" tanyaku sambil tersenyum sarkastis.

Dia terdiam seribu bahasa. Tidak mampu membalas kata-kataku. Inilah… punya kekasih yang terlalu baik hati memang menyulitkan. Dia tidak ingin aku bersama yang lain, tapi juga tidak mau merasa bersalah karena merasa merebutku dari orang lain itu.

Padahal siapa bilang aku milik Hinata-chan?

Aku jalan dengannya, bukan berarti hatiku untuknya.

"Diam sebentar saja ya, Ryo…" kataku sambil meraih ponsel. Aku men-_dial_ nomor telepon Hinata-chan sambil tetap mengetatkan pelukanku di bahunya—menjaganya supaya tidak lari.

"Halo… Hinata-chan?"

"_Senpai! Ada apa?"_ Suara Hinata-chan terdengar riang sekali. Duh, ini akan sedikit sulit. Karena ini adalah masa pacaran tersingkat yang pernah kujalani. Tapi aku tidak mungkin mengulur-ulur waktu kan. Aku tidak ingin Ryo menangis sedih lagi. Kalau menangis karena kuganggu sih boleh saja.

"Ada yang harus kukatakan padamu…"

"_Ya?"_

"Kurasa… kita tidak bisa lanjut lagi…" kataku dengan nada (sok) bersalah. Aku tersenyum pada Ryo yang tercengan memandangku. Mungkin ini pertama kalinya ia melihat seseorang memutuskan kekasihnya sambil tersenyum. Bukannya aku tidak berperasaan, hanya saja rasa bersalahku kalah hebat dengan rasa senangku menaklukan anak yang kini ada dalam pelukanku.

"…"

"Ada… seseorang yang benar-benar kusukai… Aku akan merasa tidak adil jika menganggapmu penggantinya terus menerus, Hinata-chan…"

"…_Aku mengerti…"_

Apa? Dia bilang apa? Ini lebih mudah daripada perkiraanku.

"Hinata-chan?"

"_Aku sudah tahu. Saat kemarin senpai menciumku, senpai membayangkan orang lain kan?"_

"Hinata-chan…"

"_Tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih untuk semuanya, senpai. Aku senang kok walaupun singkat…"_

Kami mengakhiri pembicaraan kami dengan damai. Kelewat damai sampai aku sendiri bingung. Jarang kan ada anak perempuan yang tidak marah-marah ataupun menangis saat putus dengan pacarnya.

Ya sudahlah. Aku tak peduli juga.

"Nah…" Aku beralih pada Ryo. "Bagaimana? Puas?"

"Senpai…"

"Ssh… Aku paham, aku paham. Aku memang jahat dan keterlaluan…" kataku sambil mengecup dahinya. "Tapi ini kulakukan untukmu. Jadi jangan katakan apa-apa lagi…"

Ryo hanya terdiam dengan wajah memerah dan mengubur wajahnya di dadaku. Tidak mau melihat wajahku lagi. Tapi aku tersenyum saat ia berujar lirih. "Terima kasih, senpai…"

**.**

**.**

**FIN?**

**.**

**(Wait! Do you think all of it will just end like that?)**

**(Seriously?)**

**(…)**

**(Well. I still have present for you. So keep scrolling down :D)**

**.**

**.**

Wakamatsu sedang mengusap rambut pirang pendeknya yang basah sehabis keramas dengan handuk saat ia dengan santai menghampiri kulkas di dapur rumahnya, sambil bertelajanjang dada pula, ketika gadis manis berambut coklat itu datang menyerbu ke dapur dan menjerit.

"Kosuke-niisan! Pakai bajumu! Demi apapun! Ada anak perempuan perawan di rumah ini dan kau seenaknya berkeliling sambil bertelanjang dada begitu? Kau mau tanggung jawab kalau aku tidak bisa jadi pengantin?"

Wakamatsu melirik sebal pada gadis itu dari balik bahunya sebelum mengambil sebotol pocari di kulkas dan meminumnya tanpa menunjukan perubahan ekspresi sama sekali. Kalau mau tahu, wajahnya memang selalu terlihat galak dan gusar.

Lagipula hanya melihat tubuh bagian dada seorang laki-laki kan tidak akan membuatmu hamil begitu saja kan? Sungguh, sepupunya ini terlalu berlebihan dalam menyikapi berbagai hal. Wakamatsu ingin tertawa kadang kalau memikirkan bagaimana di sekolah, gadis itu bersikap anggun dan santun hanya padahal di rumahnya, sikapnya berlebihan dan cerewet seperti itu. Ah, dasar wanita. Topengnya banyak sekali variasinya.

Kesal dengan tingkah Wakamatsu yang tidak mempedulikannya sama sekali, gadis itu mendekat sebelum akhirnya berdiri di hadapannya sambil melipat kedua tangan di depan dadanya.

"Aku sudah selesai dengan permainannya, Kousuke-niisan…" ucapnya dengan nada datar, tegas, dan puas.

Wakamatsu yang sedari tadi tidak peduli dengan keberadaan gadis itu kini mengalihkan wajahnya dan menatap wajah puas dan bangga gadis itu.

"Tugasku selesai. Hebat kan?" tanya gadis itu sambil menyeringai bangga. "Aku sendiri tidak menyangka akan secepat ini."

"Kau serius? Ini bahkan belum seminggu?" tanya Wakamatsu sebelum duduk di kursi meja makan dan menatap gadis itu lekat-lekat dan serius.

"Dia tadi menelponku dan mengatakan semuanya dengan amat sangat jelas…" ujar gadis itu sambil mengangkat bahu. "Sepertiya kau tepat soal memilihku untuk membuat baik Sakurai-kun maupun Imayoshi-senpai jujur dengan perasaan mereka, Kousuke-nii…"

Gadis itu—Hinata—membuka kulkas dan mengambil sekotak susu strawberry sebelum akhirnya memeluk leher Wakamatsu dengan sebelah tangannya. "Hei, Kousuke-nii. Kupikir seharusnya kau memperjuangkan dia… Kenapa malah menyuruhku memainkan drama supaya mereka berdua bisa bersatu?"

Wakamatsu terdiam. Apa yang baru saja sepupunya katakan itu masuk akal. Logikanya, di saat kau mencintai seseorang, kau akan memperjuangkannya mati-matian bukan? Tapi dia tidak bisa. Entah kenapa sulit untuk bersikap egois (seperti biasanya) jika itu sudah menyangkut soal cinta—untuk Wakamatsu saja. Dia sendiri tidak mengerti bagaimana setiap orang bisa dengan mudah menjadi egois saat sudah berurusan dengan satu hal itu. Buatnya itu sulit setengah mati.

Okelah, dari luar, Wakamatsu terlihat kasar, egois, galak, dan lain-lain (pokoknya semua yang jelek, seperti Aomine). Tapi untuk beberapa hal, dia tidak bisa memaksakan diri untuk menjadi egois. Sungguh, sekalipun penampilannya mengisyaratkan seperti itu, dia tidak lebih dari orang yang sangat amat tulus dalam segala hal. Dia selalu berusaha melakukan yang terbaik baik itu di lapangan sebagai atlet basket yang sangat mencintai permainan yang melibatkan bola oranye tersebut, ataupun sebagai seorang cowok remaja yang suka (dalam artian "sangat" suka) pada rekan setimnya itu.

Dia itu seperti halnya buah kelapa. Keras dan kasar di luar, namun lembut dan polos di dalam.

Termasuk kali ini, sekalipun dia harus merasa sakit karena tidak bisa mendapatkan apa yang didambakannya, tapi dia memilih untuk menyatukan saja dua orang itu. Wakamatsu sudah memperhatikan mereka berdua sejak waktu Sakurai terluka dan Imayoshi mengantarkannya ke ruang kesehatan. Dia tahu dan memergoki itu semua dari kaca jendela ruang kesehatan—saat mereka berciuman. Dan dia kaget. Padahal niatnya hanya menyusul untuk mengadu pada Imayoshi bahwa Aomine datang ke gym hanya untuk mengambil barangnya yang tertinggal dan sungguh-sungguh tulus berniat membolos. Dia juga menyaksikan bagaimana semua drama itu terjadi dengan kehadiran Aomine.

Siap sangka dia malah harus jadi pengamat untuk cinta segitiga itu—Wakamatsu tidak menghitung dirinya sendiri.

"Aku tahu bukan aku yang terbaik untuknya dan aku hanya ingin supaya dia bahagia… itu saja…" jawab Wakamatsu—dia berusaha mati-matian supaya nada bicaranya terdengar kasual atau sepupunya itu akan meledeknya lebih jauh lagi. "Wajar kan kita merasa begitu untuk orang yang kita sukai…?"

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau sukai darinya. Okelah, ia jago bermain basket dan memang tampan, well, tapi kupikir dia orang yang agak… sulit dimengerti…"

Wakamatsu melepaskan pelukan kekeluargaan Hinata di lehernya dan beranjak berdiri. Sepupunya itu benar-benar tidak mengerti rupanya. Yah, sebetulnya, dia bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa kakak sepupunya itu naksir dengan rekan setim basket yang notabene sama-sama cowok saja, Wakamatsu sudah bersyukur. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana kira-kira orangtuanya akan berekasi apabila mereka tahu kenyataan yang hanya sepupunya itu saja yang tahu tentang dirinya.

"Entahlah. Aku sendiri tidak tahu apa yang membuatku mendapati dirinya manis…" ujar Wakamatsu sambil beranjak pergi ke kamarnya di lantai dua. "Dan aku tidak peduli…"

Hinata mencibir tanpa pelan dari balik punggungnya sebelum menambahkan. "Jangan lupa apa yang kau janjikan untukku!"

Wakamatsu yang baru saja akan menaiki tangga ke lantai dua, berbalik dan menatapnya. "Aku tidak lupa. Tenang saja… Kali ini aku yang harus membantumu kan?"

Hinata tersenyum cerah mendengar kata-kata kakak sepupunya itu. dan dengan segera mengekor Wakamatsu ke lantai dua. Wakamatsu, yang menyadari Hinata tengah mengikutinya hanya bergumam (atau menggerutu?) pelan mengenai betapa dia tidak mengerti sepupunya itu bisa naksir Susa-senpai.

Ya, benar, Yoshinori Susa-senpai. Seorang Yamaguchi Hinata yang terkenal seantreo Too Gakuen itu, memang naksir Yoshinori Susa, small forward tim basket Too yang sangat pendiam dan kalem, dan kaku—kalau tidak mau dibilang seperti batu.

Wakamatsu sendiri terheran-heran dengan perubahan selera sepupunya itu. Selama ini, dia tahu sekali, Hinata Yamaguchi, anak dari bibi dari pihak ibunya itu tidak ada bedanya dengan kaptennya. Kalem, tenang, digilai lawan jenis, tapi tidak pernah benar-benar serius suka pada siapapun. Hanya bersenang-senang saja menerima perhatian orang lain yang ditujukan padanya. Bedanya kalau Imayoshi lebih terang-terangan karena dia pria, Hinata cenderung lebih kalem dan tidak terdeteksi aura _player_-nya.

Wajahnya manis seperti Sakurai, sementara sifatnya seperti Imayoshi. Perpaduan yang langka—dan sangat tidak biasa. Dan dia sepupu Wakamatsu. Oke, entah bagaimana ceritanya dia bisa lahir seperti itu. Hanya Tuhan yang tahu.

Tapi, mungkin karena sifatnya seperti Imayoshi yang suka tantangan itu ya, Hinata jadi menyukai Susa. Karena mau dilihat dari sisi manapun, Susa yang cuek itu seolah-oleh sedang mengalungkan name tag besar dengan tulisan 'tantangan' untuk gadis bertipe seperti dia.

Wakamatsu melangkah masuk ke kamarnya, mengunci pintu dan dengan segera melompat ke kasurnya. Membaringkan diri dengan nyaman dan membayangkan Imayoshi dan Sakurai. Keduanya pasti bahagia sekarang. Wakamatsu suda lama mengamati keduanya dan dia tahu, Sakurai sangat respek pada Imayoshi sedangkan Imayoshi sangat menganakemaskan Sakurai. Dan dia sadar bahwa dua-duanya sama-sama tidak peka pada ketertarikan yang timbul di antara mereka sejak lama. Mungkin karena preferensi Imayoshi sendiri saat itu adalah gadis—walau Wakamatsu yakin seratus persen, Imayoshi tidak peduli apa gender dari orang yang menarik minatnya—dan karena Sakurai sibuk mengagumi Aomine.

Sekarang siapa yang bisa bilang seorang Wakamatsu Kousuke itu bodoh? Jelas dia jauh lebih peka dibanding rekan-rekan setimnya yang lain.

Wakamatsu menarik selimutnya untuk menutupi dada telanjangnya, karena dia terlalu malas bangun lagi untuk mengambil kausnya, dan memejamkan mata. Berharap dia bisa tidur nyenyak malam ini, walaupun hatinya agak sedikit kacau karena tahu bahwa hari ini juga, orang yang disukainya resmi bersama orang lain dengan perasaan yang sama dengannya.

"Kousuke-nii, pokoknya jangan lupa ya…" suara Hinata yang terdengar samar berbarengan dengan ketukan pelan di daun pintu kamarnya mengganggunya sedikit dan ia merespon dengan sebal, sementara Hinata sendiri hanya tertawa kecil.

"Iya, iya. Bawel kau!"

**.**

**.**

**~FIN~**

**.**

**.**

**(…And this is the real ending…)**

**.**

**.**

Halo, readers. Bagaimana? Diakhiri di chapter 4, sesuai janji. Walaupun banyak hal yang baru terpikir belakangan, ternyata saya nggak harus bikin chapter lebih banyak.

Menurut anda siapa yang ditaksir Wakamatsu? Imayoshi atau Sakurai?

Haha… Udah cukuplah ya, Imayoshi sama Sakurai saya siksa 3 chapter awal. Sekarang sih, Wakamatsu aja. :3

Untu request Kise muncul walau sekedar lompat gitu doang, maaf, saya nggak tahu mau munculin dia dimana... haha.. ini Too centric sih... Kuroko aja cuma mention nama doangan kan?

Oke, deh. Reviews and concrits are always welcomed.

-Yuki-


End file.
